Somebody Else's Song
by EveryMe.EveryYou
Summary: Andy is the twin sister of Scorpius Malfoy. I wonder what would happen if they were both sorted into Gryffindor and came face to face with the Weasley's... Story is better than Summary. Rated T just in case. R&R!
1. Prologue: It's Getting Easier To Die

Prologue: It's Getting Easier To Die

**If this night won't let me rest  
don't let me second guess  
what I know to be real  
put away all I know for tonight  
and maybe I just might learn to let it go  
take my security from me  
maybe finally I won't have to know everything**

Unknown - Lifehouse

**October 31, 2105**

The old woman opened her eyes and stared into the white washed ceiling of her hospital room. It wasn't much to look at but for the past six months it had been her home.

Her breathing was coming in short, sharp gasps and she just knew that in a few minutes she'd no longer be in this world, but the next.

She looked to the left of her bed and saw a young man of about twenty-five stir from sleep.

"Are you okay, Gran? Do you need the nurse?"

She shook her head slowly and gestured for him to come closer.

"When I die, I want you to take the box from my bedside cupboard. I wrote down the story of my life. I want you to know my secret."

And with one last breath of air, she stopped living.

_

* * *

_

This is my first FF so please bear with me..

_xx _


	2. 1: A Place In This World

Chapter 1: A Place In This World

**It's true I can't go on without you**

**Your smile makes me see clear**

**  
Vulnerable – Secondhand Serenade**

**October 31, 2005 – September 1, 2017**

My story begins on a stormy night in 2005; Halloween to be exact.

My mother wanted to give birth naturally instead of with magical aid so, after too many hours of pain on my mothers side, out I came, closely followed by my brother.

I wish I could have seen the look on Draco Malfoy's face when he realised that his wife had given birth to a boy AND a girl and not two sons.

After many hours of deliberation, or so I was told, I was named after my great Aunt Andromeda and my Grandmother, Narcissa.

Apparently my brother, Scorpius Hyperion, was a lot easier to name.

* * *

When we were four, Scorpius showed his first sign of magic. I fell into the fountain at the Ministry of Magic when my father was renewing his apparation licence and Scorpius levitated me and set me down on floor.

It felt like the whole world had changed. Suddenly Scorpius was a wizard and I'd still never shown any sign that I was a witch.

_**

* * *

**_

At seven, my parents were getting worried because everyone they knew with children had already shown magic. I didn't care if I wasn't magical though. I had my brother and that was all I needed in the world.

We were already as close as two separate people could be before we discovered our link. The link made it hard to be two separate people, and I'll be the first to admit at times I wish it wasn't there, but who wouldn't love to be able to talk to your best friend without saying a word.

Pictures and words had formed in my head all my life but I never knew they were what Scorpius was thinking. He was a lot more shocked than I was about it all.

We knew that our parents would be scared if they knew what we could do, so we never told anyone. It was just going to be our little secret.

_**

* * *

**_

I showed my first sign of magic at eight, to the relief of my parents. It was only something small, like making a dying flowerbed beautiful, but my parents were just happy that I didn't have to go to a muggle school.

Mother and Father didn't much care for me as the years went on. They never wanted a daughter so I was the burden in the family, or at least that's how I thought of myself.

Scorpius used to share all the treats he got with me so I didn't feel left out. He's really sweet that way. He always cared for me like my parents never did.

_**

* * *

**_

I don't think I could ever forget the time Mother and Father announced that Scorpius and I wouldn't be going to the same school. Scorpius was to be shipped off to Durmstrang and I to Beauxbatons so we "didn't draw attention to the fact that we're _those_ Malfoy's".

That was the first time I truly hated my father, although sometimes I'd been very close.

I didn't hate my mother. She was just always there; always reading Witch Weekly, always getting her hair and nails done, always buying something "more expensive and extravagant than Pansy Parkinson could have".

It was nearing the day when Scorpius and I would have to part _for a whole year_ and we needed our school books.

As we walked down Diagon Alley, people left, right and centre were sneering insults at our mother and father and even, occasionally, us. Suddenly I could see why I had to go to school in France and not Britain.

_**

* * *

**_

My felt like it was literally breaking into a million tiny pieces as I said goodbye to Scorpius.

"Don't do anything stupid. You'll be fine, I know it."

And then he walked away. All of the meaning in my life was gone without Scorpius, he was only a few metres away and already we were worlds apart.

_Andy, at least we can still talk. Anytime you want me, I'll be here._

As I watched him go, I smiled because we were never really apart as long as we had our link.

* * *

So there's the second chapter. I was so impressed by my feedback that I decided to update now. Really sorry bout the short chapters. I've never been one to write heaps. Anyway I hope you like it and am looking forward to getting heaps of reviews.. (_hint hint_)

_Oh btw italics is Scorpius in Andy's mind _and _underlined is Andy in Scorpius' mind_

xx


	3. 2: These Walls

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to .xo for being my no.1 fan and penning my favourite review EVER!!

I just wanna say that I know it's a little strange that Lucius' granddaughter was named after Andromeda but in my world Draco severed most ties with his dad and him and his mum have made up with her so there's an answer Jokegirl.

Hope you like this chapter. xxx

Chapter Two: These Walls

**Heavens gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**All I see is you**

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth storey**

**Oh, I scream for you**

**Savin' Me - Nickelback**

**September 1, 2017 – August 18, 2020**

Beauxbatons wasn't as bad as I initially thought it would be. The girls seemed nice enough when we met and didn't shun me when they learnt of my family name.

If there's one good thing my parents did for me, it was hiring me a tutor to teach me to write and speak French. If they hadn't then I wouldn't have a hope in the world of fitting in.

I didn't know much about Beauxbatons before I arrived there except that it was a French all-girls school, but on the journey there, by horse and carriage, I learnt a lot more.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic doesn't have houses; they just have the first year dormitories, second year and so on. The dining hall is like a cafeteria in muggle movies, only more extravagantly decorated. And the most important thing that any first year should know, stick to the status-quo.

There was a social hierarchy that everyone followed, even the professors. It was unheard of that a first year would talk to a seventh year or vice versa and social suicide if you even thought about rebelling.

Everyone was so backstabbing and critical that I thought I might go insane and without my friends, and Scorpius' thoughts, I probably would have.

My best friends name was Bernadette but everyone called her Bernie. She was from Paris and hated being at Beauxbatons as much as I did. Surprisingly, we made it bearable for each other.

"I wonder what it'd be like here if you had gone to Hogwarts." Bernie wondered allowed one day as we sat under a giant Beech tree.

"I dunno, but I never would have gone to Hogwarts anyway. Daddy wouldn't allow it. I reckon he secretly just wanted to get me and Scorp apart," I replied lazily as I did my 'Defence Against Dark Magic' essay on why I thought the Ancient Egyptians were magically aided when they built the pyramids.

_You know that isn't true, Andy, Father loves us both equally._

_And you know that you shouldn't listen in on private conversations, Scorpius._

_I can't just tell myself to get out of your head._

"Andy, are you okay? You look a little… Spaced out," asked Bernie, interrupting my conversation with Scorpius.

"Er, sorry; I guess I just got lost in my thoughts."

_**

* * *

**_

As my first year at Beauxbatons went on, I began to get a feel of Durmstrang from Scorpius' thoughts.

Durmstrang was big, cold and unforgiving, or at least it was to Scorpius. I couldn't have a proper opinion on the matter as I never set eyes on the building. Durmstrang was to Scorpius as Beauxbatons was to me, hell on Earth, only a lot colder.

What made it worse was that Scorpius didn't have a friend like I did. He was shunned by his classmates, and, although he wouldn't tell me why, I know that it's because of how he looks.

Scorpius was 'blessed' (as my father would say) with classic Malfoy looks. Blonde hair, sharp facial features, tall with a slim, yet muscular build and, of course, the trademark smirk.

I on the other hand look completely different. If you didn't know any better, you'd swear we weren't related. I look a lot like my namesake, Andromeda, but I have my grandmother, Narcissa's, features.

* * *

My second year was a lot better as I went higher up the social ladder and was more accepted by my peers. It was much the same with Scorpius as he gained some popular friends, including a fifth year by the name of Ivan Krum.

Ivan Krum, or better known as Bulgarian Chaser, Ivan Krum is the son of Victor Krum. At fifteen he already had a worldwide Quidditch ranking; that's impressive, even for his father, who came onto the Quidditch scene just before his seventeenth birthday. If I had to sum up Ivan in two words they would be _total hottie_.

I had posters of the Bulgarian Quidditch team all over my dorm room because of Ivan and to have my brother be friends with him was golden. I knew I just had to meet him.

_**

* * *

**_

When I finally did get introduced to Ivan, I was so star struck that I could hardly move. It took all of my self control to keep my jaw from dropping. He was even better looking in person.

_Keep your thoughts to yourself. I don't wanna hear that from you. Ever._

_Aw, but it's so true._

_Should've kept concentrating, there goes your jaw._

_**

* * *

**_

By the end of my third year, Scorpius and I had decided not to go back to our respective schools. We were so sick of translating everything we said that we had to put our foot down.

The absolute worst thing about leaving Beauxbatons was leaving Bernie. I had become so close to her over the last three years that I even told her about the link I had to Scorpius, something we'd never told a soul, including our parents.

"Do you really have to go?" Asked Bernie quietly when I told her the news.

"Yeah, I do. But if I could take you with me, you know I would," I said, tears filling my eyes. "I'll write you as often as I can. You know I love you, right?"

"We'll see each other over the summer, won't we, every summer, not just this one?"

"Of course we will. I have to go now though. Be safe!"

_**

* * *

**_

"Andy! Scorpius! Hurry up! McGonagall will be waiting for us! You know she's only doing us this favour because you'd look stupid being sorted with the first years! Now, get your arses down here!"

I could hear my fathers magically amplified voice echo from where I was sitting in Scorpius' room.

"I think Father wants us to get going now," I said to Scorpius.

"Okay then, let's go. Nervous?"

"Me! Nervous? You wish! Why, are you?"

"What if we don't get into Slytherin? I mean, Father is counting on it, because we're Malfoy's, but what if we get into Ravenclaw, like Mum, or even worse, Gryffindor."

"I'm sure we'll possibly get into Slytherin," I said, sounding a lot more sure than I really was.

* * *

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy. I pray that you've been well since I last saw you?" Welcomed McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor, I've been extremely well. These are my children, Scorpius and Andromeda. They are so happy that you've accepted them midway through their education, against my better judgement," replied my father rather coldly.

"Shall we get down to it then?" Smiled McGonagall taking a battered old hat down from a high shelf.

Scorpius stepped forward and sat before the professor. The hat was placed on, or more like over, his head.

_Malfoy! I thought I was done with your lot years ago. You're a little older than I'm used to. Your traits are a lot more formed. Your cunning, I'll give you that, but in no way are you good for Slytherin. Too brave. No! Not Ravenclaw either. I think I'll put you in…_

"Gryffindor!"

The silence was so absolute that I could almost hear Hagrid singing as he walked across the grounds. And we were at least five floors up!

I watch as my fathers face turned from shock to confusion and finally to anger. His fists were clenched so hard that I thought his knuckles might burst from pressure. Finally, regaining his composure, he said, "And the girl?"

I walked forward and the Sorting Hat was placed on my head.

A million and one thoughts raced through my brain before a cool voice whispered in my ear.

_You're different, very different from your brother. You could survive in Slytherin quite well. It's almost as if you're built for it. But I couldn't rip a bond like yours apart._

"Gryffindor"

Most people would be excited to get into Gryffindor but not me. I was terrified.

All of the bad things my father and grandfather had ever done to any Weasley or Potter was about to hit my brother and I in the face like a slap with a frozen fish.

We're dead.

* * *

A/N: Really sorry that it's taking them a while to get to Hogwarts but I had to do a bit of ground work for the story. I know that the bit with Ivan Krum seems a little random but he's in it a little later on. Keep reading coz its about to get a lot better. I hope

~ xx


	4. 3: World War III

Chapter Three: World War III

**Don't close your eyes  
You need to see it all  
It's no surprise  
That they break you down**

**Better Luck Next Time - Lifehouse**

**September 1, 2020**

I've never been happier or sadder since the day I was sorted. I'm happy because I've never felt closer to my mother because she knows how it feels when you're sorted differently to your entire family. She's been standing up to our father and I can't help thinking that she should have been in Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw, because of how courageous she's being.

I'm sad because my father hasn't spoken to me or Scorpius since we left Professor McGonagall's office two weeks ago. I'm not as shaken by it as Scorpius is though. He just doesn't understand how a man could shun his two children because of who they've always been. He just can't get his around the fact that I've always been treated like this.

"It's time to go to King's Cross now. Have you got all of your things?" I looked up and saw that Mother was standing in my bedroom doorframe.

I walked past her and turned left down the west wing corridor. I sleep in the west wing, Scorpius in the south and my parents in the north. I'd always thought that our home was just normal for all witches and wizards until I went to stay with Bernie over summer. She lived in a small Paris apartment in the city. It was much more beautiful than the manor house I grew up in.

My mother walked quickly behind me, levitating my suitcase on my right side. She talked about my father and how horrible he was being and why I should never forgive him but I had more important matters to worry about. Today I was going to come face to face (and even live with) the Weasley's.

Everything about that scared me. Of course I've heard the stories about how great they are. I can even remember the day the youngest one was born. Father screamed his head off about how stupid it was that we Malfoy's get slandered in the _Profit_ and the Potter and Weasley births get front page attention as well as a double page spread of 'baby's first photos'.

As we walked I tried to figure out just how many Weasley's would actually be at school with Scorpius and I. There'd have to be at least ten of them. Plus all of the people who hate my family equals just about everyone in the entire school; great.

I stepped into the first floor sitting room and watched Scorpius pace for a moment before he noticed me.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all, Andy. I'm sure Beauxbatons and Durmstrang might still accept us."

"We have to do this, Scorp. If we don't we'll regret it for the rest of our lives. Just think of all of the good things that could come out of us going to Hogwarts like getting to speak English 24/7 and going to Hogsmeade every now and then."

"What about the students. They'll all hate us."

"Stop this nonsense," said Mother. "We have to go or you'll miss the train. Blinky! Take these suitcases to Kings Cross Station in London for me. We'll be there shortly to receive them."

The tiny house elf levitated the two trunks in front of her as she moved to somewhere else in the house. I stepped forward and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. I threw it into the fire crackling merrily in the fireplace and shouted loudly and clearly "Kings Cross Station!"

I stepped out of one of the many fire places dotted along the length of Platform 93/4. I looked around me in amazement as I had never seen anything like this at Beauxbatons. Before me was a giant, scarlet steam engine that stretched as far as the eye can see.

I heard the fire flare up behind me so I moved out of the way. Scorpius stepped out and dusted himself off before taking the time to take in his surroundings. Once he finally did glance up a look of wonderment crossed his face, but disappeared almost as quickly when we spotted what had to be the Weasley's.

It's strange how a whole group of people can suddenly recognise you all at the same time. Fifty-four eyes were focused on Scorpius and I before our mother walked through the fire. Then there were twenty-four eyes on her but still thirty on us. I've never felt so self-conscious or naked in my entire life.

"Don't worry about them. They just recognise that you look like your father and his Aunt Bellatrix. Don't look at them and you won't notice."

"I don't look like _her_. I look like Aunt Andromeda."

"Stop kidding yourself, Darling, they look the same."

The Weasley's finally seemed to be losing interest in our family and started saying their goodbyes. I turned around and started searching for my suitcase. I couldn't see Blinky anywhere.

"Here you go Masters Malfoy," said Blinky, apparating next to me, "Blinky is sorry for keeping you waiting. Blinky will go home and prepare dinner now,"

"I think we should probably get on the train before all the seats are full. We'll see you at Christmas," Scorpius said as he hugged our mother goodbye.

"Actually I think it might be better if you two don't come home for Christmas. We should give your father a chance to calm down and come to terms with your house selection."

"He's had two weeks to calm down and all he's done is sulk in his study and by the way, we didn't get to choose our house any more than you chose Ravenclaw. Now we're leaving. Goodbye," I said angrily as I hugged her.

Scorpius helped me lift my suitcase up onto the train and started to search for a compartment. A fair few were full already but we managed to find one at the very back. It took us a few moments to lift our cases into the luggage compartment before we settled into our seats.

Once I was comfortable I reached into my pocket and pulled out an owl treat for our owl, Artemis.

"If you feed her too much, she'll get fat and won't be able to carry all those lovely care packages from home."

"Shut up. Owls don't get fat, Scorp."

A knock on our compartment door settled this argument. We sat up straight and tried to act as though we were just normal teenagers before asking them to come in.

"Um hi, I'm Lily Potter. My cousin, Hugo, told me I should come up here and see if you were really as mean as everyone says. Please don't hurt me."

"Hi, Lily, I'm Scorpius and this is my sister Andy. Why would we hurt you? You haven't done anything to us; in fact we've never met before now. What reason would I have to do anything to you but talk?"

"I don't know. My brother says you're bad people. But my dad says I shouldn't listen to James because sometimes he's really stupid. You don't seem mean."

"We're not mean, Lily. Actually, I've been at Beauxbatons for three years learning how to be extra nice and lady-like."

I was glad that Lily laughed at what I said. I just can't comprehend that the Weasley's are scared of _us_. But then again, Lily's a Potter and she's not half as terrifying as I thought. In fact, she's not terrifying at all. She seems really sweet, but a tad innocent.

Lily sat with us for an hour before she suggested we meet her family. She just doesn't understand why we can't do that yet. We were told to hate them for so long that it's hard not to feel a little strange to be talking to a Potter. We were supposed to be as different as day and night, light and dark, good and evil. That's the way of the world.

But I want to meet the Potter's and the Weasley's. How could I not? I mean, who wouldn't want to meet the offspring of the greatest legend of all wizard-kind?

A knock on the compartment door brought me from my thoughts.

"There you are, Lily! James and Al have been looking for you everywhere! Have you been in here the whole time?" exclaimed a girl of around seventeen with long, strawberry-blonde hair and a head girl badge pinned to the front of her robes.

"Sorry, Dom. I want you to meet Andy and Scorpius. They're the Malfoy's everybody's been talking about. They're really cool," said Lily standing up in front of her cousin.

Dominique's eyes stared daggers into me before she dragged a protesting Lily out into the corridor.

"It appears that they aren't all as nice as Lily. We're gonna be outcasts, Andy. I just know it."

_**

* * *

**_

We didn't see Lily again for the rest of the long train ride to Hogwarts. We sat in silence most of the way, speaking only in our heads. We quietly changed into our robes when a voice announced that we were half an hour away from Hogsmeade Station.

I'll never, ever forget the first time I saw the Hogwarts Castle. It reminded me of a muggle story book, with the princess locked in the castle only to be rescued by a handsome prince.

But there was no prince here to save me. Scorpius and I were all alone and it felt as if we were about to be set upon four hundred hungry lions without a wand. Damn it. We're here.

_**

* * *

**_

I never really thought I'd be allowed to speak to Lily again, so you can imagine just how shocked I was when she climbed into the horseless carriage behind me.

"Did you know that these carriages aren't really horseless? They're pulled by thestrals. My dad told me not to be scared though, they aren't mean, they're actually quite nice," stated Lily as she made herself comfortable for the ten minute journey to the castle.

"Lily, what are you doing here? It's not like I'm not happy you're here, but won't your brothers be mad?" I asked.

"Of course they will be, but you don't know anyone here and you'll need to know where the Gryffindor Table is and where the Common Room is and who better to show you than me?"

"Good point," Scorpius added, "but it'll be a little awkward in your family if you're hanging around with Malfoy's. I mean, we aren't exactly the greatest people to be friends with. Surely you've heard of our father, the death eater."

"Who hasn't heard of Draco Malfoy, who was too scared to kill Dumbledore? He wasn't the greatest death eater, or hasn't he told you about that?"

"He didn't tell us he chickened out on killing Dumbledore; he only told us that he smuggled death eaters into Hogwarts via a vanishing cabinet," Scorpius told Lily.

I zoned out a little after that. Scorp and Lily were making small talk about where we lived and how summer was. My mind, however, was a million miles away, or, in reality, about five hundred metres.

Hogwarts was a lot bigger than Beauxbatons, except colder somehow. It might have been the fact that Beauxbatons isn't actually a castle, just a huge mansion, or maybe the fact that I'll have to spend nearly everyday with people who hate me for what my father did.

The carriage jerked to a stop and Lily opened the door to step out. By the time I had gathered my things, the other two had gone and I was alone. I sent a quick message to Scorpius to wait for me before stepping into the warm, autumn air and coming face-to-face with one James Sirius Potter.

He was taller than most fifteen year olds but I had no problem looking him in the eyes. They were about a million different shades of perfect blue. His hair, slightly messy, almost like he had ruffled it moments before, was a shade of red so dark it was almost brown. The sparks were instantaneous, like fireworks had exploded somewhere inside of me. Almost as quick as this feeling washed over me, it was pushed away by a hand grabbing at my arm.

It was Scorpius. He dragged me into the Great Hall and got me seated between him and a pretty girl of around our age. Lily sat opposite us.

_That's a dangerous game you're playing, Andy. You can't afford to have feelings like that. Not when Father already doesn't trust us._

_What feelings? I was just shocked to see him standing right there in front of me. I'd never seen him before._

_You can feel whatever you want, just don't act on it, okay?_

A man walked into the hall carrying a stool and the battered old Sorting hat. There was silence as a group of scared looking first years walked swiftly up to the front.

I watched the sorting with interest as I had never before seen something so strange. The hat was placed on the heads of the children, just as it had for Scorpius and I, but this time I couldn't hear what the hat was saying. I clapped along with the Gryffindor's every time we gained a new house member but the sorting was over very quickly. Thank goodness. I hadn't eaten on the train.

_**

* * *

**_

That was, by far, the strangest meal I'd ever had, and I lived in France for three years! The food just appeared on the plate. It was very peculiar, I must admit. At Beauxbatons, the food was served on golden platters by house elves acting as waiters, but here the food just appears. Like magic! But, of course, that's what it is; magic.

I remembered the way to Gryffindor Tower easy enough. The password to the common room was Dumbledore, so that was pretty easy to remember, but when I got into the common room I was amazed. It wasn't beautiful and elegant, as Beauxbatons had been, but a little small and squishy, but it looked comfortable and smelled like a home should.

Once I'd said goodnight to Scorpius, I climbed the staircase to my bedroom. Once again, I felt eyes staring daggers into me. I turned to see those electric blue eyes looking my way again. I turned away quickly and strode into my room.

I saw the pretty girl from the Great Hall sitting on one of the beds. She glanced in my direction when I opened the door, but quickly diverted her eyes.

"You must be Andromeda Malfoy," said a voice, "That's your bed over by the window."

"Ah, thanks. I prefer to be called Andy, not Andromeda. What's your name?"

"I'm Laura Longbottom," said the pretty girl sitting on the bed, "and she's Evelyn Thomas."

"It's Evie actually," said a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a pretty face.

"There's four beds. Who sleeps in the other one?"

"That's where Rose sleeps. If I were you, I wouldn't get in her way. She sounded pretty angry at dinner. Says that she's really pissed off at McGonagall 'cause she's going to have to share a room with you for the next three years," said Evie, "You must have done something pretty bad to her if she hates you already."

"I was born, that's why she hates me. What do you mean 'the next three years'? I thought we had four years left."

"We do, but Rose seems to think that she's definitely going to be Head Girl, just like her cousin, Dom. When you're a head you get a dorm all to yourself. She reckons that her and Albus are sure to be the two prefects from Gryffindor. She's probably right though, I mean us two don't want it and I know that none of the guys do either," explained Laura.

The door to the dormitory opened and in walked a girl with wavy red hair. I wouldn't say that she looked about average because I'd be lying. She was very, very pretty. From what I'd heard from my parents, she looked a lot like her mother, only with her fathers red hair.

She walked right past me without even so much as glancing in my direction. I must say I was surprised at that. I almost expected her to sneer something at me, but she didn't even acknowledge my existence.

I started to pack away the things from my trunk in draws beside my bed. I had nothing better to do because nobody had spoken since Rose walked in.

"Do you really have to unpack tonight?! It's Friday! You have all weekend!" shouted the unfamiliar voice of Rose Weasley.

"Cleanliness is next to Godliness," I replied smoothly, without thinking.

"So you think you're better than us?! You think you're Godly?"

"No, of course I don't, it's just a saying."

"Aw, yeah, and who taught you that? Your death eater Mum?"

"Actually, my house elf taught me that. My parents were always too busy for me. I had to make conversation with my house elf if my brother wasn't around. And my mother wasn't a death eater."

"You keep house elves?! I should have known you'd be _that_ sort of person!"

"And what sort of person would that be, exactly? You don't even know me! I've done nothing to you."

"Rose, you're being unreasonable. Just sleep it off and everything will be better in the morning," said Evie calmly.

She turned away from me, but only after shooting me the dirtiest look I had ever seen in my entire life. I gave up unpacking and got into bed without even getting changed. Things will be better in the morning.

I hope…

* * *

**A/N: So there's the third chapter. To me, this one is a little more well written than the others. R&R!!!**


	5. 4: Last Name

Chapter Four: Last Name

**I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you**

**Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park**

**September 2 – September 3, 2020**

I woke early the next morning to a dormitory of sleeping girls. I quietly dressed and walked down to the empty common room. A clock on the wall told me that it was six o'clock in the morning.

I lit a small fire in the fireplace with my wand and sat warming my hands for a few minutes. I heard movement above me but didn't turn around. I didn't want anything to spoil my morning.

Footsteps came down from the boys dormitories. They walked towards me and sat in one of the armchairs behind where I sat. I turned to see who it was and we both froze.

Behind me sat James Potter. His eyes bored into mine and again I felt naked and vulnerable.

A noise from upstairs made me look up. When I lowered my gaze, he was gone.

_**

* * *

**_

Lily got up a little while later and came to sit with me by the fire. We just sat and made small talk until Scorpius came down. We walked to breakfast slowly. I told Scorpius what had happened in my mind and, again, he warned me not to start anything.

"So, did everything go okay last night in the dorms?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, it was fine, I guess. We talked a little, nothing too major," answered Scorpius.

"Your cousin went a little psycho but the other two girls were pretty nice."

"What do you mean Rose went psycho?"

"Well she just yelled at me a bit for being a Malfoy."

Lily went off to find Rose and left Scorpius and I to find our own way to breakfast. When we walked into the Great Hall I heard a voice shout "Andy, over here!"

Scorpius and I walked over to where Laura and Evie were sitting and sat opposite them.

"Hi guys. This is my brother Scorpius and Scorp this is Laura Longbottom and Evie Thomas. They're my roommates."

Laura, Evie and Scorpius exchanged pleasantries as I started piling food onto my plate. I ate a little bit of everything. It all tastes so good. The house elves really out-do themselves.

It took me a little while to realise that a certain pair of blue eyes were looking in my direction. I stared back at him, but all I got was a raised eyebrow.

"What are you looking at, Andy?" asked Evie, following my gaze. "Oh, you're looking at James. Don't even go there; he's been with Rory since they were thirteen."

"Who's Rory?" I asked.

"She's a fifth year Ravenclaw, Professor Grey's illegitimate daughter. She teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts? Is that like Defence Against Dark Magic?"

"Um, yeah I guess so. I dunno what you called it at Beauxbatons."

I looked over at James Potter again, only to see him greet a gorgeous young woman who sat on the table beside Gryffindor with a kiss. A wave of red hot jealousy hit me like a ton of bricks.

_What has come over you?! You've never even spoken to him!_

_Keep your opinions to yourself. Don't think I don't know that you've checked out nearly every girl here, twice._

_That's different, they aren't Potter's!_

I decided to ignore Scorpius for the time being. He could be so juvenile about some things. It isn't like I wanted to be his girlfriend or anything. I mean, I'm not a boyfriend-stealing minx. I was just intrigued.

I left breakfast without Scorpius. I wanted to explore the castle on my own for a while, sort out the stuff in my head, only I didn't get very far. I bumped into Rose Weasley as I left the Great Hall.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy. You could have knocked me out."

"Sorry Weasley, won't happen again, I promise."

"Is there a problem here?" asked a deep voice I was unfamiliar with.

Once again I found myself looking at James Potter, his prefect badge shining brightly on his jacket.

"Of course not, James, Malfoy just needs to watch where she's going," spat Rose.

"Seriously, what have I done to you to make you all so pissed off?! Is it because of my name? 'Cause if it is then I thought maybe you'd all understand. You're the son of Harry and Ginny Potter and you're the daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley. Surely you know better than anyone that just because my father has the dark mark doesn't make me a death eater."

I was too angry to wait for an answer. I left a speechless Rose and James behind me as I practically ran out of the Entrance Hall. I didn't know my way around the grounds but I figured that a walk might help me clear my head.

_Where are you? I heard what you said to them. Don't you think you over-reacted just a little? I mean, it was funny and all, just a bit much._

I didn't bother to answer. I didn't know where exactly I was. Somewhere near the lake. I sat under a large oak tree, it reminded me of when Bernie and I used to sit and talk for hours under the trees at Beauxbatons. I don't know how long I was outside or when the tears started but I do know that they didn't stop for a very long time.

It felt like all of my feelings were pouring out of my eyes. Everything that had happened in the last two weeks came back to me at once. As I watched the sun sink below the horizon, I'd never felt more alone in my entire life.

I don't remember standing up or walking back to the castle, but I must have because the next thing I knew I was standing in my dorm room. It wasn't a conscious decision to have a shower, I just did. The hot water was soothing, it allowed me to just wash away my bad day.

_**

* * *

**_

I woke late on Sunday morning to the banging of my dormitory door. Glancing at the beds around me, I realised that I was the last one awake. I dressed slowly, trying to delay the inevitable. When, at last I had nothing left to do, I walked down the staircase to the common room.

Immediately I saw that Scorpius was playing wizard chess with Albus Potter. I wandered slowly over to them and sat next to Scorpius' armchair.

_Where were you yesterday?! I was worried sick! I thought you'd gone to drown yourself in the lake or something._

"Why would I drown myself?" I asked quietly.

"What?" asked Albus, looking slightly confused.

_Why didn't you answer in your head? He'll get suspicious if you're not careful._

"Sorry, I guess I just got caught up in my thoughts. I'm Andy, by the way." I said, extending my hand.

"Yeah, Scorpius won't stop talking about you. I'm Albus, most people call me Al," he replied shaking my hand.

We sat and talked for what seemed like forever. Only at lunch time did we stand up and walk down to eat. I didn't realise how starving I was until I smelt the roast. It looked almost as delicious as it tasted.

Scorpius and I sat with Lily, Albus, their cousins Fred, Molly and Lucy, Evie and Laura. It was strange how normal it seemed to be sitting there laughing and joking with people that, three days ago, I'd never even imagined talking to.

Halfway through my second helping of roast beef, I noticed that Rose was staring daggers into Al. She looked so lonely sitting there eating lunch by herself. I felt a little bad when I realised that Rose didn't really have any friends. She had family, who had, I noticed, abandoned her to sit with Scorpius and me.

Rose abruptly stood up and practically ran out of the Great Hall. I might have been seeing things, but I swear I saw tears in her eyes. I didn't feel sorry for her. I didn't feel anything for her. She had been nothing but mean and nasty since I got here. She didn't deserve my sympathy.

_**

* * *

**_

All I did on Sunday was play chess with Scorpius, Albus and some of his cousins. It was the first time I can remember being truly happy, feeling a sense of true belonging. There were exceptions to this, of course. Rose still couldn't stand the sight of me and Dominique, James and a few other nameless Weasley's didn't speak to me.

That night I went to sleep with a smile on my tired face.

* * *

**A/N: So there's chapter 4. Hope you liked it.**

**Here's a preview of chapter 5:**

**_I can't believe he thinks he can just stuff around with my life like this! I'm not a child to be bossed around and dominated over. I'm a young woman and if I ever get married I intend to choose who to!_**

**I won't update until I have at least 20 reviews so press the review button to go into the draw for an advanced screening of chapter 5! That's right! An advanced screening of chapter 5! xx ;D**


	6. 5: Rumours

Chapter Five: Rumours

**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**

**Just So You Know – Jesse McCartney**

**September 4, 2020**

I walked down to breakfast with Lily because Scorpius decided that he'd wait for Albus.

"I still don't understand why Rose hates you so much. If she actually tried to have a conversation with you, she'd realise that you and her are a lot alike. I mean, you're both stubborn as all hell and you're both geniuses."

"I'm not a genius. I just read my textbooks before term starts. It really does help."

"If you say so."

We were greeted in the Great Hall by Evie and Laura who were eating very slowly, while reading the gossip column in _Teen Witch_.

"Hey Andy, you're in here," said Evie, lifting her head to look at me.

"No I'm not. I can't be. Why would _I _be in there?"

"It says: _Andromeda Malfoy, daughter of Draco Malfoy, is rumoured to be engaged to Bulgaria's very own Ivan Krum the famous Quidditch player, says a source. The fourteen year old beauty and her beau are said to be thrilled about their impending marriage. _Why didn't you tell us that you knew Ivan Krum?!"

"I don't know him. Actually, I did meet him once but I hardly said a word. It was like a year and a half ago. What would give them any idea that I would _marry_ him?"

"It says they have a source. They always check their sources as well. Someone really believes that you two are engaged."

Scorpius chose the right moment to walk up and finish the conversation by slathering peanut butter onto a pancake. I momentarily forgot about my 'engagement'.

"How, on Earth, can you put that food in your mouth?!" I asked incredulously

"Easy," said Scorpius, spitting pancake everywhere. "It tastes good."

I laughed and turned back to my own breakfast. I noticed that a teacher was making his way down the table handing out parchment.

"Who's that giving everyone paper?"

"That's Professor Longbottom, Laura's father. He teaches Herbology and is head or Gryffindor House. He's really cool too. He's always telling stories about The War and when he was at school with Dad," explained Lily. "We've known him all our lives."

"By any chance, is he Neville Longbottom?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, he is. Why?" asked Albus.

"Oh, just 'cause Father told us stories about when he was at Hogwarts too. A lot of them include how awful Gryffindor's, in particular, Harry Potter, the Weasley's and Neville Longbottom. Father used to pick on him a fair bit."

It didn't take the professor long to get to us. He handed Lily and Albus their timetables without a second thought but studied Scorpius and I for a moment.

"It's amazing just how far family resemblance can go. You look just like your father, Mr. Malfoy. And you, Miss Malfoy, look a lot like your Great Aunt," said the professor looking at us in turn.

He handed Scorpius his timetable but stopped when he looked at mine.

"It says here, Miss Malfoy, that you are taking some O.W.L. classes this year; Herbology with me, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Grey and Potions with Professor James. Have you spoken to the Headmistress about this?"

"Yes, Professor, I have. She looked at my previous results from Beauxbatons and asked if I would like to be moved up and I accepted. That isn't a problem, Professor?"

"No, of course not, just making sure that it's all taken care of. I'll see you period one."

With that I was handed my timetable and the professor continued on down the line. I looked down to see what I had for today.

Monday

Period 1: Herbology  
Period 2: Herbology  
Morning Break  
Period 3: Care of Magical Creatures  
Period 4: History of Magic  
Lunch  
Period 5: Potions  
Period 6: Potions

It wasn't a bad day. I had my favourite subject, History of Magic. Or, at least it was my favourite before Hogwarts. I didn't realise that it was taught by a boring ghost who didn't even know he was dead.

_**

* * *

**_

I walked into Herbology early, as I didn't want to give Professor Longbottom any reason to hate me. I wasn't the first to arrive. Standing in the greenhouse already was a handful of students that I recognised only by sight. Among them was Rory, James Potter's girlfriend of two years.

"Hi, you must be Andromeda Malfoy. I've heard so much about you, it's an honour to finally meet you," said the girl I knew as Rory.

"It's nice to meet you too, -"

"Aurora, Aurora Thomas. But most people call me Rory."

"Yeah, I've been told."

"How're you liking Hogwarts so far?"

"It's not bad, I guess. Most people have been pretty nice so far," I replied honestly.

"That's really great. I can understand how it might be a little hard for you seeing as how your father was a death eater who smuggled heaps of his little death eater friends into the school and all but you can't be all bad, I mean your mum was a Ravenclaw; although marrying your scumbag father probably wasn't the smartest idea."

My mouth just hung open. I was speechless. Nobody had ever been so blunt with me about my family in my entire life. Most people were pretty nice about the things my father did. Live and let live, I suppose.

Rory turned away from me to gossip with her friends for a second while I got settled at my work station.

She turned back to me, her eyes wide and shining, and asked, "Is it true? Are you marrying Ivan Krum?"

I almost laughed as I wiggled the fingers on my left hand next to my face. "No, or at least not that I know of. See, no ring."

_**

* * *

**_

If there's one thing that I hate more than anything about Hogwarts, it's that the social chain is the entire school, not just a year level. Today, I passed I don't know how many seventh year girls who all stopped to ask the few questions that are, apparently, on everybody's lips; "Are you really marrying Ivan Krum?", "Is he a good kisser?" and my personal favourite, "Can I see the ring?"

I felt like sticking a huge sign to my robes saying I AM NOT ENGAGED!! Even teachers asked me. Teachers! It's really getting ridiculous. I don't know who started this bizarre rumour but I intend to get to the bottom of it.

_**

* * *

**_

I can't believe he thinks he can just stuff around with my life like this! I'm not a child to be bossed around and dominated over. I'm a young woman and if I ever get married I intend to choose who to!

I was about to go to bed when I got the owl from my parents.

_Dearest Andy,_

_If you haven't already heard, _Teen Witch _has posted an article about your engagement to a certain Bulgarian Quidditch player. Don't worry, Darling, I'll get it all sorted out._

_Love always, Astoria Malfoy_

_Andy,_

_I have arranged with Victor Krum for you and his son, Ivan, to be married when you graduate from school. He is as thrilled as you're sure to be upon receiving this news. I'm truly sorry if you found out via that vulgar magazine but this is not up for discussion. I will see you at Christmastime._

_Signed: Draco Malfoy_

This is not up for discussion! How can it not be up for discussion! I'm outraged, no, I'm pissed off! How can he do this to his own daughter?

Scorpius hasn't said anything aloud since he read the letter. Inside he's screaming; it's giving me a headache. I feel as if I should be screaming, but I'm not. All I do is sit around crying these days.

I looked up to find myself staring into the cool, blue eyes of James Potter.

"Don't marry him"

I don't know how, but with those three words, it was like everything was suddenly okay. I stopped crying, dried my eyes and just sat there staring into the fire.

As the night progressed, I wished everyone a good night, but I stayed up, just staring into the fire.

When I finally did decide to go to bed, I once again found my eyes resting on a certain Potter boy.

No words were spoken that night. We just looked at each other. I was paralysed by his gaze.

In two quick steps he stood before me, still fixing me with his entrancing stare. His breathing grew quick and his expression pained, as if he were fighting some internal battle. Apparently his better half because before I knew it his hands we, a Malfoy and a Weasley by blood, were sharing what I classed to be the most perfect kiss any two people had ever shared.

I'm not saying I had kissed a lot of boys at that point in my life, but I'd never, ever felt anything that emotional or perfectly natural. It wasn't like in movies how there's that one Earth-shattering kiss and then fireworks, it was more like how Juliet must have felt when she realised she loved Romeo. Scared, but excited in a way I couldn't describe. We both knew it was wrong, or at least I think he knew seeing as how he had a girlfriend, but at that moment nothing could spoil what I felt.

We broke apart and just rested our foreheads together and looked into each others eyes. I was breathless but couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto my face. I must have looked ridiculous but it made me feel better that he looked the exact same way.

He took my hand in his and slowly kissed me again, less perfect this time, more loving. This time I pulled away and before I could stop myself I started walking up to my dormitory.

Before entering, I took one last fleeting glance behind me and whispered "Goodnight, goodnight! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow."

I leant against the back of my dormitory's closed door and bit my lip. I felt a little smug that I managed to get a quote from Romeo and Juliet in but still a little guilty that I'd helped him cheat on his girlfriend. All I really know is that I fell asleep with that goofy grin on my face.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah yeah I know I said I wouldn't update until I had 20 reviews but I couldn't help myself. I've been really motivated to write lately. I hope you like this chapter and if you wanted to know she quoted _Romeo and Juliet_ before she went to her room. Anywho, R&R coz I really wanna see what y'all think bout my story. If you love it, I love to hear it. If you hate it, tell me what to make better. **

**Now I'm off to bed! TTFN xx**


	7. 6: So Long to the Headstrong

**AN: I'm so mad! I can't think of any songs lyrics that actually go well with this chapter!! So I just put ones that I liked... On with the read!**

Chapter Six: So Long to the Headstrong

**I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no**

**Speechless - The Veronicas**

**September 5, 2020**

I woke up with a huge, annoyingly bright smile on my face. It took a few moments to realise why, but once all of the events from the previous night came rushing back to me, my smile faltered.

Yes, James had kissed me, and my heart swelled with happiness at the thought, but he had a girlfriend, a girlfriend who seemed to be queen of the social ladder here at Hogwarts.

I got dressed quickly and went down into the common room to see a furious Lily Potter pacing.

"I can't believe James!" She yelled when she saw me. "He just told me that he wants to break up with Rory! Why would he do that?! She's perfect for him."

My heart had stopped beating for a split second. He can't be breaking up with his girlfriend, who had been just that for two years, because of a stupid kiss. I wouldn't let him.

I was lost in panicked thought so you can understand why I was so startled when Lily suddenly grabbed my arm and steered me out of the common room. I regained enough balance to walk without being dragged and nearly had to run to keep up with Lily. She looked as though she were on a mission to destroy someone. It was a moment before I realised that that someone was probably her brother.

The first thing I saw when I walked into the Great Hall was a sulky Rory Thomas and a pretty miserable looking James Potter sitting together at the Ravenclaw table. He looked up and met my eyes, only for a second, but it was enough to visibly lighten his mood.

"What're you smiling at?!" I heard Rory snap to James and he quickly denied smiling at anything in particular.

I cracked a small smile myself at that. Before I could sit down next to Scorpius a hand caught my elbow and steered me further up the table.

"Hey! Wha -"

When I looked up I saw that James had escaped Rory to sit with me.

"What do you think you're doing? Lily told me you were gonna break up with Rory."

"I'm not breaking up with her. Lily's just stupid. We're fighting. Anyway, that was quite some kiss last night," replied James shovelling mountains of food into his mouth.

"Shh! Keep your voice down. People might actually hear you. What we did was wrong. You love your girlfriend an-"

"I don't love her. I never have. She's a bitch."

"Okay, well maybe you don't love her but… If you don't love her then why have you been with her for two years?"

"Because it's what's expected. Surely you'd know all about that. Dean Thomas may be my mother's ex-boyfriend but when his daughter started showing an interest in me, they all started talking about how great it'd be. Kinda like with you and Krum."

"This is nothing like that. I have to marry him; you don't have to be her boyfriend if you don't want to be, and besides I'm engaged remember. I can't start anything because Father will be awfully disappointed if I disgrace the family name… again."

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Well, I'm a girl for starters and I got sorted into Gryffindor. I have to marry into a nice pure-blooded family and have a son. That's my duty as a Malfoy."

"What about duty to yourself? They expect you to play perfect your whole life, can they?"

"It depends who they are," said Scorpius from behind me.

_It sure was some kiss last night. Be sure to tell him just how dreamy his eyes are._

I plastered a fake smile onto my face and said in my nicest voice, "It really is nice to see you, Scorpius, but I was in the middle of a conversation."

"Sorry to bother you both, but we have to leave for Care of Magical Creatures now. It's down by that hut near the forest."

"Oh, I forgot I had that now. I'll see you later," I walked off in the direction of the door only to be stopped by Rory.

"Didn't you think you were already the centre of attention? First you get engaged to Ivan Krum, quidditch superstar and now you're stealing boyfriends. Don't you think that fourteen is a little young to be a whore?"

"Hey, what'd she ever do to you?" I was surprised to see Rose come to my defence. She obviously didn't like Rory either.

"Don't even get me started on you; you're just a know-it-all loser with no friends, only family."

Her entire family came to her defence, including James, but I was the only one who acted. Don't you just hate acting without thinking, I know I do. But, as they say, karma is a bitch and this time, it came in the form of my fist connecting with her face.

I won't lie and say that I'm oh so tough because I'm not. But I guess it does take a lot of force to break a nose and I heard a definite crunch. All eyes in the hall were on me and it only took a moment for every teacher that was eating breakfast to rush up and either work crowd control, restrain me (even though I was hardly the type to take it any further) or help up Rory. Twelve of her closest friends and a professor that I guessed must have been her mother escorted her to the hospital wing while I, along with Scorpius and the Weasley's, who were cheering, got taken to an abandoned classroom just off the Entrance Hall.

Professor Longbottom walked in after us, a look of fury upon his face. I heard banging from outside and a voice call, "Dad, it's me! Let me in! I was involved too!"

He opened the door to let Laura in. It surprised me that Evie didn't follow but something, which sounded oddly like a breaking nose, clicked in my head.

"_I'm Laura Longbottom," said the pretty girl sitting on the bed, "and she's Evelyn Thomas."_

"_It's Evie actually," said a girl with shoulder length brown hair and a pretty face._

Wasn't Rory's surname Thomas?

I didn't get long to think about the common last name before Professor Longbottom exploded.

"What do you think you're doing starting fights on your second day?! Yes, I know you're a Malfoy but that doesn't mean that you can just make up your own rules. You'll be lucky if I don't expel you on the spot. As for all of you," he gestured wildly at the thirteen others around me, "you all know better, _especially the Head Girl_, Dominique."

I'd noticed over the last few days that you don't call Dom Dominique. It just doesn't happen.

"Well sorry, _Professor_, but you didn't hear what that cow said to Rosie.

"What did Aurora say to Rose so that you, Miss Malfoy, would attack her so violently that you broke her nose?"

"She stuck up for me, Neville. If it wasn't her it would have been one of this lot," said Rose stepping forward to stand beside me, "Plus, you're always saying that loyalty goes a long way at Hogwarts"

"Maybe in Hufflepuff it does, Rosie, but what she did was wrong, even if it was provoked."

"She's just pissy 'cause we're fighting, Professor. She really had it coming to her though, she deserved it. Plus, Andy was provoked and just sticking up for a friend. I believe that, while Andy did handle it rather badly, she should only get points docked, a few detentions and possibly banned from the Halloween Hogsmeade trip, which if I heard right, is her birthday and nobody likes to be stuck at home on their birthday."

I was starting to understand why James was a prefect. His punishment was fair but it also sucked big time.

"I'll dock you 24 points for lack of judgement and the rest of you I'll dock 2 points each for being involved in a fight. That's fifty points and puts Gryffindor in negative figures. I guess the verbal abuse from the other Gryffindor's will be punishment enough. Now get to class before I change my mind."

We all walked pretty fast out of the class but I still heard the professor say, "Laura, I think we need to talk."

I felt really bad that I'd probably gotten Laura in trouble with her Dad. I noticed that Rose was walking beside me when I stepped into the grounds. I didn't speak. What would I say? I'd just broken somebody's nose for her and, now that I think about it, I don't know why. She'd never said a nice thing to me.

"Thanks, you know, for sticking up for me back there. You shouldn't have punched her, but it really was brilliant," I was actually a little surprised that I didn't get the silent treatment. "I'm also sorry about being a total cow to you these last couple of days. I never even thought about it maybe being hard on you coming to a school where you know nobody and I just made it worse. My dad drilled it into me that Malfoy's aren't nice people. You're all just Slytherin assholes who want nothing more than to piss off Weasley's but you aren't your dad, just like I'm not mine."

I had the feeling that saying that was really hard for her. She seemed to be struggling a little to say what she actually wanted. I suddenly understood that she's probably under a lot of pressure from the great Auror Ron Weasley and the head of Magical Law Enforcement Hermione Weasley.

"It's okay. Your family is supposed to be complete scum, but you aren't, most of you are great people. Unlike my family; we hardly speak to one another."

She gave me a sad smile and we continued our journey down to the edge of the forest. A largish hut was located near the Forbidden Forest (I think that's what the other students called it) and a small gathering of students stood out the front.

Rose and I stood to the side of a small group of Ravenclaw's and were soon joined by Al and Scorpius who had gone back up to Gryffindor Tower to collect their things. The door to the cabin opened and a man, who stood at least two times higher than an average man and was about three times as wide stepped out.

I could hardly stop myself from staring. My eyes took in all of him, from his scraggly, overgrown beard to the pink umbrella he held in his left hand. How could it be possible for a human to be this large? He must have at least some giant in him.

I had no doubt whatsoever that the twenty foot tall man who walked out next was not only part giant but full giant. I'd lived in France long enough to know that. After the war, giants were given more space to live and sometimes we had them wandering on school property at Beauxbatons. That was always the most exciting thing that happened.

I almost laughed when I heard the smaller mans voice. I don't know why but I thought he'd probably be mean and horrible but he sounded kind and big-hearted. Things are always surprising me these days.

He noticed Scorpius and I and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Andy Malfoy and this is my brother Scorpius. We just transferred here from different schools."

"Last time I saw your face was twenty-three years ago. She still haunts my nightmares."

My face turned red as people started whispering about my resemblance to Aunt Bella.

"Actually, Professor, I prefer to think that I look more like my Aunt Andromeda. I hate being mistaken for _her._"

"I'm Hagrid and this is my younger brother Grawp, he's my assistant. Now, class, follow me, I got something great to show you."

We all followed Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest (I thought it was forbidden to students…). He led us down a small dirt track to a clearing and I was amazed to see a centaur standing in front of me.

"This is Firenze, he teaches divination at Hogwarts," said Hagrid, more for mine and Scorpius' benefit than anyone else. "He has agreed to let you ask him questions about centaurs and the types of magical creatures found here in the forest. Grawp will stay here but I have some things that need doing."

Firenze just let us fire questions at him about centaurs for the whole lesson but for the most part, we just sat around talking. Rose really is a pretty interesting person when she's having a civilized conversation. She strongly believes in the rights of elves, goblins and other human-like magical creatures, just like her mum. But she's also on the house quidditch team, and is a very one-eyed Chudley Cannons, just like her father, or so I've read.

For the entire day, Rose and I were inseparable. We just talked about anything and everything and by the end of the day we were best friends. But my good mood, as always, wasn't destined to last long. I got another letter from my father.

_Andromeda,_

_I have arranged a formal meeting with Ivan Krum for your birthday. There is always a Hogsmeade visit that day but instead of going to the Halloween feast, you'll be meeting Krum in Hogsmeade where he will apparate you to some restaurant where you will share a nice dinner getting to know each other. I hope you're staying out of everybody's way. Remember, invisible is good. Give Scorpius my love._

_Signed: Draco Malfoy_

These letters are ridiculous. I'm kind of happy though, I have detention that night.

_**

* * *

**_

**September 12, 2020**

Detention is fun. Especially when your father gets involved and starts insisting that I was protecting myself in a fight against a clearly more experienced witch than I. I guess he hasn't realised that I take three O.W.L. classes. I'm just glad that he's decided to acknowledge my existence, except of course to plan my wedding four years in advance.

Ivan sent me a letter the other day telling me that there is no shame in backing out of an arranged marriage. He obviously doesn't understand what my parents are like. No is not an option here. I decided that I would take the opportunity to meet Ivan. Who knows, maybe I'll fall in love with him, but that doesn't seem very likely somehow.

I hate myself for admitting it, but I think I'm falling for James. He's been so nice lately, but since he made up with Rory he hasn't mentioned anything about what happened last Monday night when the whole house was asleep. I'm beginning to think that maybe it was just a crazy dream.

I just can't get over the way he looked at me. His eyes were so full of emotion, but hey, I still think the dream idea is a good one. It'd sure make my life a million times easier. I mean, I have to plan what I'm going to wear to meet Ivan, it can't be just anything, but it has to be dressy, formal.

I shake my head and glance up as James Potter walks up and fixes me with his heavy gaze. He makes my knees weak, I feel as though my heart will beat out of my chest as he tucks a strand of my mahogany hair behind my ear.

"How've you been, Andy?" he asks.

"Not too bad. I was just planning what I was going to wear to meet Ivan," I hate my honesty.

"Isn't that a month and a half away? Surely you don't need to plan that already."

"You obviously have never met my mother. Beauty is everything to her and that means that it has to be everything to me. I always need to be the most beautiful woman in the room," I laugh bitterly.

"You have nothing to worry about then, you're the most beautiful girl in every room."

I hope that 'every room' includes the ones with Rory inside. She may be a royal bitch but she's still gorgeous. Everything about her, from her caramel skin to the way she moves is perfect. It's almost like they bottled perfection and made it human. I'd never say it out loud, but I'm so jealous of her.

She has everything I want. James Potter has belonged to her for two years and it makes me want to rip her throat out.

"Hey, think happy thoughts," Scorpius has a knack for sneaking up on me, always has.

"Get out of my mind," I reply playfully.

"I feel like I haven't spoken to you in forever but can you stop having these weird visions of killing Rory. It's starting to freak me out. If you kill her I'll be an accessory to murder, even though I couldn't help watching."

I laughed at this. Scorp has a way to always make me feel good about something, usually not homicide though. I could tell that he was worried about me and it wasn't even from the link. Before I knew what he was doing he'd pulled me into a huge bear hug, the kind he used to give me when we were little.

I gave Scorpius a sad smile. "What am I going to do about Ivan Krum?"

At this Scorpius gave a short laugh. "He's a good bloke. He won't lay a hand on you unless you want him to. But about the other thing, I have no idea."

I knew that he was talking about James. I know I shouldn't feel this way about anyone, especially him, but I can't help it. He's got me high.

* * *

**A/N: I feel horrible! I told a bunch of people that it'd update like a week ago but I got caught up with the school musical among other things. Anyway, I'm fifteen today so I figured that I should give you a chapter so I wouldn't be down on my birthday! Happy Birthday to me!! (Reviews make good birthday presents...) **

**Hoping to hear from you all really soon. xoxo**


	8. 7: Fifteen

Chapter 7: Fifteen

**Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
Being here alone tonight with you,  
It feels so right**

**Hold Me Tight – The Beatles**

**October 31, 2020**

The last month and a half have been great. I've got along with everyone, except for Rory, I just ignore her. It seems like only yesterday that Scorpius and I arrived at Hogwarts but I guess time does fly when you're having fun.

I've made friends out of all of the Weasley's that go to school and I plan to meet the ones that don't pretty soon. I'm not too thrilled about that though. As for today, I'm fifteen, finally. I don't know why that makes me feel so much older but I do. It's amazing.

Professor Longbottom allowed me out of detention today because I've been a model student. I'm so happy that I get to see Hogsmeade; I've heard it's amazing. The best thing about it is that I have friends to go with. Scorp and I have decided to drift between groups of people because they all want a chance to buy us birthday presents.

The second I walked out of my dorm, half of Gryffindor screamed happy birthday, even if half of Gryffindor is only the Weasley's. I was so blown away. I nearly got lost in the sea of red hair escorting my brother and me to breakfast.

When the post owls arrived, my father's owl, Midnight, dropped a package between where Scorpius and I sat. We grinned at one another and opened the package to see what extravagant gift we got this year.

Two boxes sat in front of us, one with each of our names printed elegantly on the lid. Scorpius tore into his first; he always got better things than me. A look of awe was on every face at the Gryffindor table as they saw Scorpius' new, magically shrunken, broom. I wasn't that into quidditch, even though I'm a pretty good player if I do say so myself. I wasn't sure if the 'Lightning Strike' was the best there was but since my father bought it, it must have been.

Everyone was watching me as I opened my present, eager to see if it was as good as what Scorpius got. I lifted the lid of the box to find a note from my mother. It read: _Andy, I saw this while browsing in muggle London and I could just picture how beautiful you'd look wearing it. I was going to wait until Christmas but I thought you might like to wear it tonight. Love always, your mother._

Underneath the note was a folded sea of emerald green silk. I was mortified; she'd bought me a dress. It's not like I don't appreciate it, it's just that I have a million and one of these back at Malfoy Manor, each one bought so that I could be the pretty, silent type. But I must admit this dress looked pretty damn awesome. The skirt was emerald green and, I imagined, would fall from just above my stomach; so I don't look fat. The bodice was beaded black with a silver strip of material separating it from the long, flowing skirt. I immediately knew why I had to where this dress; it represents Slytherin.

Slightly disappointed, I raised my wand and sent our birthday presents up to our dorm rooms. After a breakfast filled with questions like 'where are you going to wear it', Scorpius, Laura, the Weasley's and I started walking down to Hogsmeade. Evie hadn't spoken to me since I broke her half-sisters nose and I know for a fact that she and Laura aren't really seeing eye to eye at the moment either.

I wasn't in the mood for feeling guilty this morning so I pushed the thought of Evie from my mind. James stood on my right side and chatted to me for a while but was lured away by Rory, much to my displeasure.

Hogsmeade was everything I hoped it would be, and more! I'd never been to a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before and it was amazing, not that I bought anything.

"So Andy, pick anything you want in all of Hogsmeade and it's yours," said a voice from behind me.

I spun around and was face-to-face with James, who was holding a Jack-O-Lanturn.

"Ah, what's with the pumpkin," I asked, stifling a laugh.

"It's not a pumpkin! It's a Jack-O-Lanturn, Halloween…"

"I get that much, but why are you holding it?"

"Uncle George invented it for Halloween a few years ago as a way to scare people. If you hold it in front of your face, you look like a Jack-O-Lanturn on a scarecrow body. I'm using it to hide from Rory."

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked.

"Since when has there ever been paradise with Rory? She's a total drama queen and you know it."

"We'll of course I know it but you might not. So you say anything in Hogsmeade that I want?"

"Anything," James confirmed.

"Okay, well a drink in the Three Broomsticks sounds good."

"Well off we go then," he said, taking my hand.

As we stepped into the Three Broomsticks I noticed that it was completely decked out with Halloween decorations, complete with live bats that fly at you when you walk through the door. A young woman was serving at the counter with an older woman who could have been her mother or grandmother.

James and I chose seats near the back and I minded the table while he went to order butterbeers from the curvy younger woman. I let my mind drift to what Scorpius was doing, being stupid with Al in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" James asked in a soft voice as he returned with our drinks.

"Just my brother, he's being a complete idiot at the moment."

"How would you know what Scorpius is doing?"

"Lucky guess…" I tired feebly. Nobody had ever guessed about our link before but I had a feeling that I should try and think of an excuse.

"I've been wondering this for a while now, don't tell me I'm stupid if I'm wrong but do you and Scorpius have, like, a psychic link?"

By now I was really freaking out but as calmly as I could, I said, "Of course we don't. What is a psychic link, anyway?"

"I thought you'd know that. You're supposed to be really good at Divination."

"Okay, well a psychic link is a link between two people that allows you to glimpse into their life as if it's your own. But, it's only accessible via a very complicated spell," I replied, feeling like a huge nerd.

"Okay then, I'll let it go. For now..."

We drank our butterbeer in silence before James said, "Don't fall in love with him."

"Who, Ivan? Who I fall in love with is none of your business, James Potter, and you have no right to intrude on my private life!" I knew I was getting worked up but he had no right.

"I never said I did have a right but I just want you to know that if you do fall in love with him, or even just marry him, you'll miss out on all the good things," he said, staring at me with those electric blue eyes.

"And what good things would they be?"

"Fights, screaming, slamming doors in each others faces. You'll miss all of it; all the things that make a relationship good. Hell, the only reason I've been with Rory so long is because the magic hasn't disappeared, but trust me, it's getting pretty dull."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I have to fight so much in every day life that I might want a calm, pleasant relationship with the man I marry?"

"I know that isn't true. You want it all; it's in your eyes," James said matter-of-factly.

"Well your eyes should make up their mind. One minute your all 'I love Rory!' and the next your pulling me into an empty classroom to snog my brains out!"

There was an uncomfortable silence as we finished our drinks. I got up to leave but his hand grabbed my wrist.

"I want you. Just you, the way you are right now," I turned to face him; his eyes can't lie.

I pulled my arm from his grip. "Tell that to your girlfriend. I have a date to get ready for."

I walked swiftly away from our table and ran into Scorpius. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside where he kept dragging me toward Hogwarts. Anger and frustration poured into my mind via the link.

_What are you playing at?! If he dumps his girlfriend for you, you won't be getting with him. I won't let you so stop considering it!_

I hadn't realised that there were tears on my cheeks until Scorp pushed me into an abandoned classroom to yell at me even more. This is definitely not how I pictured my fifteenth birthday.

"I wasn't gonna do anything, I promise," I sobbed.

"Yeah I know. But you were gonna cry and I couldn't let him see that."

I just hugged him. I have no idea how long we stood there but it was what I needed. I missed him.

Scorpius and I walked up to Gryffindor Tower so I could get ready to meet Ivan later. I slipped on the dress my parents had got me for my birthday and magically curled my hair. I applied some make-up, but not so much that I looked too done up. When I was done I walked down stairs.

A series of shocked gasps escaped many of the people still in the common room, all of whom (besides Scorpius), might I add, were Weasley's. Apparently they had stayed behind to wish me luck on my date tonight. I twirled for their benefit to a few cheers.

"Andy, you look fantastic," commented Fred while his sister, Roxy, wanted to know where my mother had gotten me the dress.

Scorpius grabbed my arm and informed everyone, including me, that he was supposed to escort me to Hogsmeade; just another thing to be nervous about.

_**

* * *

**_

We were given a thestral drawn carriage to get to Hogsmeade. We didn't talk at all on the way but Scorpius kept whispering encouragement through the link. Something tells me that he'll give a live commentary feed to all of our friends.

The carriage pulled up out the front of The Three Broomsticks and it only occurred to me then that Ivan was probably staying somewhere in Hogsmeade. Scorpius took my arm, like our parents had taught us for several balls and parties that we were invited to.

Ivan was waiting at the bar and was stunned to see me so dressed up.

"I feel bad, I'm much underdressed," Ivan stated in clumsily English.

I don't know why I expected him to speak perfect English but I was very surprised to hear his heavy accent. The last time I had met him, he was speaking perfect French, that's why I greeted him in French.

"Scorpius, I haven't seen you since the end of the last school year. I hear that you're at Hogwarts too, why?" Ivan asked Scorpius in French; it's a good thing my parents tutored him in the language of love as well as Bulgarian.

"I thought I should be around to protect her," Scorpius said, before adding softly in Bulgarian. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," replied Krum, again in Bulgarian.

Krum and I left the Three Broomsticks soon after and he apparated me to the front of a fancy looking restaurant. We walked inside out of the chill and I saw that the restaurant was French and called _Ca C'est Bon_. Seriously, who names a restaurant _That's Good_?

Krum and I made small talk while we waited for our food. I had no idea what to talk about. What do you say to a foreign Quidditch player that you're betrothed to?

"I understand how uncomfortable this must make you. Being here with me, I mean. I wasn't too thrilled when my father explained that I was getting an arranged marriage. He explained it as 'just helping out a friend'," Krum was obviously trying to ease my nerves, but it didn't help.

"Yeah, I got a paragraph in a gossip magazine as my explanation. It was pretty horrible," I was starting to ease up as we exchanged stories on the horrible things our parents had done.

The food arrived and I actually found that I was enjoying myself. Ivan apparently wasn't all that into the fame thing. He regarded Quidditch as just a fun way to blow off steam, making it his life's work was just an added bonus. He was definitely a lot different to what I had imagined.

We talked about everything from my relationship with my parents to my new friends at Hogwarts. It was all pretty surreal but at the same time it felt natural, easy.

As we were leaving _Ca C'est Bon_ I felt disappointed. I really wanted the night to continue, but, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Ivan and I kissed goodbye out the front of The Three Broomsticks before I walked inside and flooed myself to the Gryffindor common room.

Only Scorpius was still awake. He looked satisfied that Ivan was good enough for me.

_He was a perfect gentleman. I approve, for now._

_He was more than a perfect gentleman, he was just perfect. It has to be too good to be true._

_Did you notice that you didn't think about a certain someone all night? You were perfectly content to spend time with another male, besides myself, who's last name was not Potter, amazing!_

"Shut up," I couldn't stop the smile from sliding onto my face. "So, Scorpius, are you enjoying all the perks of being fifteen?"

"What perks? Nobody told me that there'd be perks!" he said, fake alarm plastered on his face.

His face softened into a small smile as he thought about the night he'd had. The Halloween Feast had been amazing, even more amazing than my night. I wish I could've seen it but Scorpius' account was better than nothing.

My brother and I sat talking until the wee hours of the morning. I missed doing that. When we were younger we'd sneak into each others bedrooms and just stay up all night talking.

Scorpius went to bed before I did. I wanted to just stay up and think for a while. I hardly ever got a spare moment to myself these days. I was just sinking into one of the squishy armchairs in front of the fire when a voice spoke from above.

"That dress does you no justice whatsoever."

I turned and was immediately looking at James. I smiled despite his remark.

"Why would that be, James?" I asked, half hoping for a serious answer. I hated feeling self-conscious.

"Well, it's a nice dress and all but you're too beautiful for it. It's too overdone for you," he said as he walked down the stairs. "Plus, you'd look so much better in red."

"I actually don't own anything red. No idea why. Well no red dresses anyway," I answered as he reached the bottom of the stairwell. "I always wear green, black or royal blue, unless it's a themed party that I'm attending. Surely you'd know all about that seeing as your father is Harry Potter. He'd get loads of party invitations."

"He does, but he never goes; especially if it's a ball of some kind."

"Balls aren't actually that bad. You get used to the kinds of people you meet," I stated without really thinking about it.

"What kinds of people would that be?"

"Rich, as in, annoyingly rich but most of them are pretty nice even if they still believe in blood status."

"Nobody cares about blood status anymore, not since the war, at least," said James, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"Nobody you know," I murmured softly, but not softly enough apparently.

James was right in front of me, just like that time a month and a half ago. "Your parents don't scare me."

I can't exactly explain the feeling but it was like every tiny little piece of me loved him for just that sentence. Everyone was scared of my parents, even Scorpius, though he'd never admit it.

"That's only because you haven't met them yet."

"Yet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I didn't answer him, there was no need. But it was like an explosion when our lips met. I pulled away, a little too soon, and said goodnight.

"Andy," I turned at the sound of his voice. "I just want you to know that Rory and I broke up this afternoon."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I never wanted her. It's always been you."

I sighed; I couldn't let myself get tangled in this jungle that was James Potter's love life.

"I'm getting married when I turn seventeen. I'm engaged," I reminded him.

"I know," he said quietly. "But if you don't give us a shot you'll spend the rest of your life wondering about what could have been."

This time it was him who turned away. He was right, though. I grabbed hold of his arm and, when he turned, I kissed him again. Just a peck, but still enough to tell him that I meant it.

I couldn't know if it was a mistake or not but at that moment I didn't gave a damn. I'll deal with everything else in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the French was wrong. I don't speak it and have never learned it in my life. I've been working on that chapter in my spare time for over a week. I've been crazy busy so I'm sorry that I haven't updated. Tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? Needs Improvement? I really do love to hear all of your lovely reviews so remember to click the button and I'll see what I can do about getting some extra spare time to write in...

Love you all. xxx


	9. 8: A Little Bit Longer

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry!! I haven't updated in so long and I feel terrible. I deserve all of the horrible things I know you think about me! But in my defence I've been really busy. I went away to visit my sister then after that my english teacher sets us an assignment to write a murder mystery novel! NOVEL! I'm currently on holidays and only halfway through my murder mystery (which I might post on fictionpress when it's finished) but I felt terrible that I hadn't updated so there we go. Sorry if you find any mistakes. I'm really tired and haven't proofread properly. It's nearly 2:30 in the morning and I need to get an X-Ray on my teeth in the morning. Yay! Goodnight all and happy reading! R+R!!

Chapter 8: A Little Bit Longer

**The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts**

**I Hate This Part – Pussycat Dolls**

**November 1, 2020**

"Andromeda, I had the strangest dream last night. You were in it. And so was James Potter. He was your boyfriend actually," said Scorpius as he sat in front of the fireplace.

"Dreams can be strange sometimes," I said weakly.

"What happened last night?"

"James told me that he and Rory broke up yesterday afternoon. Then he said that I'd be wasting my life if I married Ivan and he's right. I could be so much more than that. I don't wanna spend the next fifty years wondering what could have been, Scorp."

"So you decided you better start a relationship with him. How does that fix anything?"

"It seemed a lot less complicated last night."

"Our parents won't like it, and I don't think his family will either. Even I don't like this, Andy."

"Then we won't tell them. Yet. They'll know eventually. I just want to work up the nerve to defy the people that have terrified me for my entire life. Scorpius, what did I get myself into?"

"Just don't make me choose," whispered Scorpius.

"Choose what?"

"Choose between you and our parents. You know I'd follow you to the end of the world but I don't think I'm ready to be kicked out of home."

"I would never _make_ you choose, but sometimes it can't be helped."

_**

* * *

**_

I made my way down to breakfast alone. It was still really early so Scorpius went back to bed. The hallways were deserted. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be in the corridors that early. I was happy to see that the Great Hall didn't seem to be deserted.

There were six people eating breakfast apart from me but no other Gryffindor's. I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to a boy I'd never noticed before. He wore loose robes but the muscled arms underneath were unmistakable. His fell over his face in a cute boyish way but the eyes that stared at me looked a little shocked.

"I'm not bothering you by sitting here am I?"

"No, it's just strange that anybody as popular as you would want to sit with someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"As Custard once said 'Girls Like That Don't Go Guys Like Us'. Me. You get what I mean."

"Custard can talk?"

"It's a muggle band. I like muggle music."

"So do I. I hate wizard music. It's all about cauldrons and wands. I'd much rather listen to The Beatles than The Weird Sisters any day."

"You're Andy Malfoy, right? I'm Dion. Dion Carrow," said the boy extending a hand.

I took it hesitantly.

"Carrow. Not Amycus and Alecto Carrow?"

"Not quite. My father is their brother. Erebus Carrow."

"That's quite an unusual name. What's Dion short for?" I asked sarcastically.

"Dionysus."

"Die-on-i-sis? That's so weird. At least my name is only Andromeda."

"That's why I prefer Dion. People can actually pronounce it, not that many people do."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean people don't talk to me because of my family. The teachers don't look at me because I look like my son-of-a-bitch uncle. You look like the one that broke away so they love you," said Dion.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I look just like Bellatrix Lestrange. I'd rather look like a basilisk's backside than her," I said in disgust.

"Why are you sitting here again?"

"Oh, it's really early and you looked lonely."

Dion cocked his eyebrow and just stared at me.

"I wish I could do that! I used to spend ages in front of a mirror practicing. Scorpius was always really mean about it too," I said.

"Right… Hey, isn't that one of your friends?"

I looked up and saw Laura giving me a puzzled look. I smiled at her and turned back to Dion.

"Yeah, that's Laura. I better go," I said as I got out of my chair. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Sure."

I walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Laura.

"So, who's the hottie?"

"Laura! I assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about," I said acting all high and mighty.

"That guy over there," said Laura gesturing to the Hufflepuff table with her head, "is so cute. You can't seriously be telling me that you didn't notice."

"Of course I noticed he was cute, I just have more class than to say 'who's the hottie?'."

"So you think you're classier than me now? You want a fight? I'll fight you for my classiness," said Laura in a mocking way.

"Ha-ha very funny," I said sarcastically. "You're just so freaking hilarious. All ready for quidditch today?"

"Yeah, perfect conditions actually. Any idea when your idiot brother is gonna get down here?"

"Laura and Scorpius sittin' in a tree," I began to sing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Lily as she walked up to us.

"God, you two suck!" said Laura as Lily and I erupted in fits of giggles.

"Morning ladies," said James Potter sliding into a seat next to mine.

"Hey, James, can I talk to you for a minute? Great!" I said as I dragged a protesting James to the Entrance Hall.

"That is no way to treat your boyfriend, Andy! And on quidditch day too! I'm very disappointed in you," said James with a smile.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Quidditch?"

"No, you being my boyfriend. I'm not so sure it's such a great idea anymore. It's not you! It's me and my crazy family. They're very old fashioned and I _am_ engaged to Ivan Krum. I thought about it all night and I really think this is for the best," I said in a rush.

"So you don't want to be my girlfriend?" said James slowly.

"I'm sorry. I can't lead a double life."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're just scared. You're scared that if we do this and you really fall in love that you won't have the strength to say 'I do' to that Romanian guy."

"Bulgarian," I corrected.

"Whatever. Nothing gives you the right to play someone like that. What sort of person would do that?"

"I have one name you'd be interested in James Potter. Didn't you tell me only last night that you never cared about Rory Thomas?"

"That was different."

"How?!" I demanded.

"I was with her for two years not seven hours."

"Fine, you win, James. I'm a horrible person and I could never deserve a top notch guy like you. Now we're going to go back to our breakfast and pretend none of this ever happened. Okay?"

"I don't know if I'm okay with that."

"Then you better get okay with it because that's how this game works. Nobody can know about this for both our sakes."

I started walking into the Great Hall blinking tears from my eyes.

"Wait," said James. "Just stay a little bit longer, you owe me that much. One more day. We won't tell anyone. Just get your head around the idea and tell me tomorrow. Please."

"Fine. But tomorrow is my final decision and if I say no you can't take me back. Even if I beg."

"It's a deal."

We shook hands and walked back into the Great Hall together. Like nothing had ever happened.


	10. 9: Everything's Just Wonderful

Chapter 9: Everything's Just Wonderful

**I love to see you walk into the room  
Body shining lighting up the place  
And when you talk, everybody stops  
Cause they know you know just what to say**

**Hello - Beyonce**

**November 1, 2020**

How the hell was I supposed to pay attention to quidditch? I had to make the biggest decision of my life and everyone was yelling 'Go, Go Gryffindor!' around me. So rude.

I weighed the pros and cons of James at least fifty times before I could even pretend to enjoy myself.

"God, what is wrong with you today, Andy? You're acting like you're being tortured not watching your brother win us a quidditch match."

"Sorry Rose, I guess I'm just not in the mood," I replied gloomily.

"Well you better get in the mood because there's definitely gonna be a party in the common room tonight," said Laura over my shoulder. "Now get up and cheer for crying out loud!"

I laughed and stood up. It was good to have fun. There was definitely too much drama at this school.

"And, yes! Weasley has spotted the snitch! He's done it! Hugo Weasley has caught the snitch, securing the first victory of the quidditch season to Gryffindor. It's about time, too. We've lost the cup five years running!" said the commentator.

Everybody was screaming like crazy and I was happy for Hugo. He'd won his very first game. All my friends could talk about was how amazing all the players on our team had been. We got to the common room and the party had already started without us. The butterbeer was flowing and the music was on, very loudly might I add.

The noise was deafening when the team walked in. They were heroes to the entire house. James stood on top of a table and called the room to silence. The music was cut and everything went quiet. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Well, that was a great game," said James slowly. Everybody cheered before falling silent once more. "Congratulations to Hugo who won us the game. We couldn't have done it without him. And our lovely chasers; Roxy, Fred and Louis," he once again paused for cheering. "Our beaters were pretty damn amazing. Al and Scorp were everywhere. Am I right?" The cheering was so loud I thought my eardrum had popped. "And lastly, you guys were fantastic. You cheered way louder than those Slytherin losers! So here's toasting to a good year!"

James raised his bottle of butterbeer and the rest of us followed suit. The party continued in the typical fashion. Some seventh years smuggled in some firewhiskey and got a few fifth years' drunk. It was all in good fun.

Sometime during the night James had found me and we found a quiet corner to talk. It was a pretty short conversation, even for us.

"So, do you have an answer?"

"No, not yet. I'm still thinking."

"C'mon Andy! I didn't ask you to marry me! Yes or no, it's a simple question."

"Alright. I'll do it. But if my father kicks me out I'm crashing on your couch."

That was it. We spent the rest of the night making out in our quiet little corner. Professor Longbottom broke up the party around 2am saying that he could hear the music in his office. Mostly everyone went to bed after that.

_**

* * *

**_

**November 2, 2020**

My head was killing in the morning. I guessed the music really must have been too loud. I looked at my clock and it said 12:36. I groaned and sat up. Unsurprisingly I was the last one still asleep.

I got dressed and walked into the common room. I saw the group of fifth years that had been drunk the night before looking very sorry for themselves. They looked how I felt.

A very cheery Scorpius met me at the foot of the stairs.

"There you are! I've been waiting all morning. We didn't get a chance to talk yesterday but I decided to let it go. The you and James thing I mean. I felt how worried you were during the match and it was horrible. I never want you to feel that way again, okay?" said Scorp as he dragged me towards the portrait hole.

"Okay, but where are you dragging me? Or is this when you kill me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Haha, very funny. You're starving so I'm taking you to Sunday lunch. Don't worry, I'm sure they don't _hate _you."

We walked into the Great Hall and saw James very animatedly explaining something to his family.

"Just hear me out! I'm happy and you should be happy for me. And her. She's friends with all of you. You know that she's a great person," said James pleadingly.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's a _Malfoy_, James. Can imagine all the crap Uncle Harry'll get for this. They will never leave him alone," said Dom.

"So he should what? Just sacrifice his own happiness for his _parents_. God, Dom, get a grip. It's just like this romance novel I just finished reading…" said Roxy trailing off.

The was a collective groan from the table as Scorpius and I slid into place, me next to James. They all ignored me except for Lily and Roxy who, apparently, thought I was good enough for their brother and cousin.

"Hey Andy," said a voice from behind me.

"Oh, hi Dion. What's happening?" I asked, turning to face the Hufflepuff boy.

"Nothin' really. Just wanted to say thanks for talking to me yesterday. It was pretty fun. See you around," said Dion before heading to the Hufflepuff table.

"Who was that guy?" asked James.

"Dion Carrow. He's pretty cool," I replied.

"Okay."

The rest of the meal was mostly silent. We all just ate and exchanged small talk every now and then. It was nearing half past one when James pulled me from my seat. We walked out of the Great Hall hand-in-hand to some very loud, mostly unpleasant whispering.

Once we were outside James cast a heating spell on us to keep us warm. It was really beautiful outside. The first snowfall had been the night before end everything was the colour of new fallen snow.

"It's really beautiful out here," I said to break the silence.

"I'm really sorry about them. They just don't get it. You're perfect for me, no matter what your name is."

I smiled. "Why are you always so sweet to me?"

"Because ever since I saw you, Scorp and your Mum on the platform I realised that you must have it really hard. You're Dad didn't even show up to say goodbye."

I tried to cock my eyebrow like Dion had the day before.

"What's wrong with your face?" asked James.

"Damn! I thought I had it that time."

"Had what? Gas?" asked James laughing.

I lightly hit him in the stomach. "No! I can't do that eyebrow thing that everyone can do. I try all the time but I always end up looking constipated."

"That is so sad. So, so sad."

We kept walking in silence. It wasn't one of those silences where you felt like you had to say something, it was just comfortable. It felt right holding his hand.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

James stopped and just looked at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Do we tell our parents or try and persuade your family that this isn't the end of the world?"

"I think we should tell our parents. Or at least I think I should. Maybe you should wait."

"I don't wanna hide from them. If you tell your parents I'll tell mine and just hope that I still have a family to go home to."

* * *

I walked into the common room and went to sit with Albus and Scorpius.

"Ah, I have to go and… do stuff. I'll see you later, Scorp."

"He won't even sit with me anymore!" I said taking Albus' empty chair.

"I'm sure he really did have to go."

"You are such a bad liar," I laughed.

_But you can read my mind._

_Even if I couldn't I'd still be able to tell. A big sister can always tell._

_You're older by two minutes, Andy! Remember when we always used to argue about who was older? I miss that._

_Miss what? Yelling at me because I _am _your older sister or just yelling at me?_

_This school is too hard. There is way too much drama here._

_Speaking of drama… how long have you liked Laura?_

"I do not," said Scorpius aloud.

"You don't what?" said James as he sat down beside me.

"He doesn't, ah, want to, um, he doesn't want to go home for Christmas!" I said triumphantly.

"Yeah, I hate going home," said Scorpius.

"As if. Are you doing that weird psychic link thing again?"

"What are you talking about?" we both said in sync.

"You know, that weird link thing I asked about on your birthday," James said directly to me.

_What weird telepathy thing he asked about on our birthday?_

"Um, I already told you that people can only do that via a really powerful spell and-"

"Save the crap, Andy. I've watched the two of you since you got here. You have a link, I'm sure of it. Why don't we just be honest right from the start?"

_Just tell him. I gotta go find Al. Good luck._

Scorpius left the two of us alone and I took James' hand.

"Ever since I can remember these words and pictures have been in my head. When I was little I didn't know what it was, I just told myself that I was exactly the same as everyone else. But I nearly drowned in the big fountain at the Ministry one day and Scorpius saved me. That was when I realised it was his thoughts I could hear and see. I could feel his magic. It was amazing. You just can't imagine being able to live through someone else.

"Anyway Scorp was terrified when I told him that I knew what he was thinking. He told me that he could hear me as well and didn't speak to me for an entire day. He was so scared that we were different to everyone else. But after a while he came around and we've never been closer. We learnt to control it over time. I don't see pictures very often anymore. I feel his emotions now. And his thoughts, of course. We never told anybody and I really don't know why Scorp said I should tell you."

"Can you turn it on and off?"

"No. If one of us is asleep the other sees life through the others eyes. It's very uncomfortable sometimes. Like that night when you first kissed me. Scorp was there the whole time," I replied sheepishly.

"What do you mean by 'sees life through the others eyes?'"

"It's like I'm really him. We don't generally talk about the things that we see unless it's inevitable. I've experienced things a woman should never even think about."

"Okay, I don't wanna know. I'm just glad you told me," said James.

"Well we're being honest from the start right?"

_**

* * *

**_

I went to bed early that night. I was so tired from the night before I nearly fell asleep in the common room. I walked into my dorm room to see Evie sitting on her bed.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that you were in here," I said as I began to walk back to the door.

"Don't leave, Andy. This is stupid. You broke my sister's nose," she said bluntly as she got off her bed.

"I know and now I've completely stuffed up any chance for us to be friends."

"Let me finish. You didn't ruin any chance for friendship. I don't like my sister. Her mum is a total bitch to me because my dad is her ex. Rory is exactly like her mother. She is spoiled and conceited and doesn't even acknowledge me as part of her family," said Evie quietly.

"Then why do you hate me?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't but you seemed to be avoiding and Laura followed so I just started hanging around the Ravenclaw girls. They are really boring."

"So you weren't talking to us because we seemed to be avoiding you?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird."

I started laughing and Evie joined in soon after. It wasn't long before our stomachs were aching. We laughed so hard that we forgot what was funny. But we knew that we were friends again. Finally.

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Sorry about not updating sooner. My school term started last week and so did my tennis season so I've been flat out busy. I'll get straight down to business. I want Scorpius to have a girlfriend too but I'm not sure who. I want to know what you think. Who should be Scorpius' girlfriend and why? Just tell me in the reviews and I'll make Scorpius a girlfriend. :) **


	11. 10: Cry Baby Cry

Chapter 10: Cry Baby Cry

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**Pressure - Paramore**

**November 30, 2020 – 24 December, 2020**

_Dear Andy,_

_I've been hearing whispers of some of the things going on at Hogwarts lately. You aren't seriously with James Potter, are you? Not that there's anything wrong with that but your father is going to kill you. He's really mad that he didn't hear it from you. He had to hear it from Goyle of all people! I just hope you know what you're doing. Tell Scorp I said hi. _

_Love always, Teddy_

I read and reread the letter three times before it finally sunk in. My father knew about James. My _father _knew I was James Potter's girlfriend. It certainly explained why my mother had stopped writing to me a month earlier.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Scorpius as he sat on the arm of my chair. I said nothing and just thrust the letter into his hand.

He scanned it quickly and stared at my blank expression. "What are you going to do?" He asked finally.

"I guess we're staying here for Christmas," I replied quietly.

Scorpius snorted and stood up. "Lighten up, Andy. It won't be that bad."

"He knows," said James walking up behind us.

"How did you know?" I demanded.

"I just got a letter from him. He's not even mad. Thank _God_."

"How can he _not_ be mad? He's the most hateful person I know. He would jump at the chance to hate your family even more than he already does."

"Who are you talking about?" asked James confusedly.

"Who are _you_ talking about?" I asked back.

"My father knows about you and isn't mad at me. He called it karma! He even wants to know if the two of you would like to stay with us for Christmas."

"Yes! We'll do that. We'll stay with you for Christmas."

_Thanks for giving me a say in everything_

_No problem_

"My father found out too. I found out via Teddy who sent me a letter this morning. I haven't had a letter from my parents since the start of the month and I'd bet you anything that this is why," I told James.

"You're parents are strict but they aren't _that_ mean are they?"

"You obviously haven't met them."

_**

* * *

**_

After hearing that Harry had no problem with me everybody started talking to me again. Scorpius, Lily, Roxy, James and I even started sitting with the Weasley's again. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander starting sitting at the Gryffindor table with us to get to know Scorp and I as well.

I can't remember a time in my life that I was happier than I was in the lead up to Christmas. We had so much fun just mucking around in the common room and going to Hogsmeade to buy presents. Everything was going perfect until the letter came.

_My Dearest Andy,_

_I understand that you are going to be home for Christmas or so I am told. Would you like to have an early Christmas with me on the 24__th__ of this month? I was thinking that we could go out for a nice dinner and exchange gifts. I also have some things we need to discuss._

_Looking forward to seeing you, Ivan_

I felt bad telling Ivan that I would love to come to his dinner. I felt as if I were betraying James just by replying to his note.

_You have to tell him_

_Don't want to_

_I don't care what you do and do not want to do. You will be telling James about this dinner with Krum or I will. _

_Why would you do that?_

_Because tomorrow is when we're leaving for the Potter's house, remember, it's also the day of your dinner with Krum. How are you supposed to explain your disappearance?_

_I'll tell him in my own time. I just want this to last a little longer._

_Tell him today. Or I will._

I sighed. It was the last day of classes before Christmas break and I had so much homework. I had planned on getting it all done before we left for the Potter's but now that I had to tell James what was going on there was no way that was going to happen.

It was after Herbology that I decided to spring it on him. It was his favourite class and we didn't get any homework so at least he was in a good mood.

"Ah, I have to tell you something," I said on the way back to the castle.

"What is it?"

"I sort of have a date tomorrow night," I said slowly, but that was mostly due to my teeth chattering so loudly because of the cold.

"Oh yeah, with who? I didn't know we had anything planned," said James clearly amused.

"Actually, it's Ivan Krum."

"I thought you were done with that," he said after a moment of silence.

"He sent me an invitation to a dinner about a week ago and I couldn't say no. I don't want my parents to hate me about this as well," I explained.

"I'm sure they'd understand if you told him you couldn't go to his dinner. God, Andy! You're supposed to be meeting my family tomorrow night. Doesn't that matter to you at all?"

"Of course it matters to me," I pleaded. "But that doesn't mean all my other duties just cease to exist because I'm meeting them."

"You know what? I'm not gonna let this thing bother me. You _chose_ me, not him and that's all that matters, right? Go to his dinner and then we'll have just over a week to hang out with my family. You're practically one of us now anyway," said James.

"You're really not mad?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm really not mad," he said, taking my hand.

_**

* * *

**_

December 24th, Christmas Eve, it used to be my favourite time of year. At Hogwarts it was so busy. We had to pack all of our last minute things and get down to the carriages before ten o'clock in the morning. We managed to get the last carriage going to Hogsmeade station and the train ride back to London was much too long.

I'd arranged to meet Ivan at Kings Cross and then he'd apparate us to wherever we were going to have dinner. I felt guilty that I was excited about it. Ivan was a great guy and we had a lot of fun on my birthday. That was the thought that did it. I wasn't only excited but anxious to see him.

After what seemed like an eternity the train finally pulled into King's Cross. I was wearing a simple evening gown made of midnight blue silk that fell to the middle of my calf. I looked stunning, if I do say so myself.

A lot of parents gave me disapproving looks as I stepped off the train. I saw Ivan almost immediately and he strolled over to where I was standing in three quick strides.

"You look gorgeous," he said as he bent to kiss my hand.

I didn't hear James when he walked up behind me and whispered that he'd see me later. Scorpius hung around slightly longer to say hello to Ivan before moving away with Al.

"Shall we?" said Ivan in perfect French.

He took my outstretched hand and apparated us to a small Italian restaurant in I don't know what country. It was beautifully lit up in muggle fairy lights with vines creeping up the side of the building. I didn't have much time to marvel over what I was seeing before being pulled inside.

The place was completely deserted. There was absolutely nobody, not even waiters and waitresses.

"Ivan, wha-" I began but stopped when he pulled me through a set of double doors.

I was standing in garden of what must have been the most beautiful place in the world. Everywhere I looked there were flowers and vines trailing up tree trunks but right in the centre was the real surprise.

A gazebo covered in the same twinkle lights as the front of the building lit up the garden like a beacon. There was a set table and low music coming from somewhere. Ivan silently led me up the path lined with garden lights to seat me in the centre of this paradise.

"How did you do this?" I asked breathlessly looking all around me.

"I pulled a few strings, called in a couple of favours, paid a bit of money, the usual."

"_Why_ did you do this?"

"Christmas is supposed to be beautiful. I just wanted to make sure this would be a night you'd never forget," he said with a shrug.

"I won't be forgetting this in a hurry," I said, still looking around me. "I don't want to be too forward but I'm starving..."

Ivan clapped his hands twice and a blond woman appeared out of what seemed like nowhere. She set a plate of fries and a pitcher of chilled tomato sauce.

"You remembered!" I said, thinking of my birthday when I told him that this was my favourite food.

"Of course. After your birthday I tried and loved it. It's very good food, for muggles."

Once again it felt as though I'd always known him. I felt as if I could tell him my deepest, darkest secrets and they'd always be safe. I felt safe.

Our main course came in the form of a hamburger with the lot. I ate it as delicately as I could manage but still dripped something onto my dress. The food finally came to a standstill and found ourselves in a comfortable silence.

"I have a gift for you," said Ivan quietly. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny, silver wrapped box.

The second I picked it up I knew what it was. "Ivan, you shouldn't have," I said quietly as I opened the ring box to see a dazzling diamond nestled in amongst the silk.

"Do you not like it?" he asked.

"I love it. It's beautiful but it's also an engagement ring. The wedding is still two years away and I'm only fifteen -"

"Haven't you been told?" he asked suspiciously.

"Told what?" I asked back.

"The wedding was moved forward."

"How far forward?" I asked slowly.

"This summer. Our mothers are planning it as we speak. They told me they'd tell you. That was what we needed to speak about."

"But I'll only be fifteen. It's illegal."

"It's only illegal without parental permission but you have that."

"I'm sorry Ivan but could you take me home. This is too much to deal with for one night."

"Of course. To your house?"

"Ah, no, to the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow."

He grabbed hold of my hand and we were suddenly standing on the snow covered street outside the Potter's house.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this," I said handing him his present.

He looked at it but before he could say anything the door opened in front of us and I was looking at James.

"Andy, thank goodness you're home. We were about to send out a search party," he said.

"I'll be going then," Ivan said quietly before kissing me on the cheek.

Tears silently formed in my eyes as James' eyes rested on the glittering diamond on my left hand. He pulled me into a tight hug and steered me inside and into the room I was sharing with Scorpius.

I was aware of James speaking to people but I paid no attention to it as I sat on my bed crying.

"I'll take it from here, James. She'll be fine in the morning but she went through a lot tonight," said Scorpius from out in the hallway. He walked into the room and put his arm around me. "It will be okay."

"No, it won't," I said quietly before the next wave of tears hit me.

* * *

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry!!!! I didn't realise it had been so long since I updated! I deserve abuse. I promise that I'll update soon. Like this week, even. I've started chapter 11 so it shouldn't teke too long. PLZ don't hate me, but still review... ;D


	12. 11: Something Bad

Chapter 11: Something Bad

**Does it make you mad  
To find that I have grown?  
Bet it hurts so bad  
To see the strength that I have shown  
When you answer the door, pick up the phone,  
You won't find me 'cause I'm not coming home**

**Not Coming Home - Maroon 5**

**December 25, 2020**

I was extremely glad that nobody asked what had happened the night before. I guessed that Scorpius probably gave them a pretty good idea. I didn't want to talk about it. Ever. It made me sick just thinking how my parents could do that.

The second they find out that I'm happy they deliberately manipulate the situation to suit them. I couldn't believe that I didn't think of it first.

"They wouldn't do it to hurt you. They'll be doing it so you aren't too attached," said Scorpius from the bed next to mine.

"I thought you were still asleep."

"I would be if you weren't thinking so loud. Hey," he said sitting up. "Merry Christmas, Sis."

"Yeah, it's really merry," I said sarcastically.

"Put on a brave face. You still haven't met the Potter's."

We both looked up at the knock on the door. Before we could answer Albus walked in and sat on Scorp's bed while eating a chocolate frog.

"Mum and Dad said that you too had to get up."

"What time is it?" asked Scorpius.

"About five," replied Al with a shrug.

"In the _morning?_" I asked incredulously. "What is wrong with you people? You shouldn't be allowed to get up before the sun."

"Too bad. Get up or Mum and Dad will be forced to come and get you up. It's tradition," he said before leaving the room.

Scorpius and I got up grumpily and pulled on some clothes. We walked downstairs quietly to find five people sitting in the lounge.

"It's about time," grumbled Lily from her spot at her mother's feet.

"Present time!" exclaimed the tall, black haired man sitting on the couch beside his wife.

"Oh, before I forget, Andy this is my mum, Ginny and my dad, Harry," said James from the couch beside his mother.

"Andy, this one's for you," said Ginny, handing me a small package wrapped in brightly coloured paper.

I opened it and saw yet another jewellery box. It seemed like that was all I was ever going to get but then I opened it and saw what was inside.

A charm, like the sort that hangs from a charm bracelet, was sitting in the tiny box Ginny had just handed me. I didn't quite understand why it was shaped like a sword but I had never seen anything as beautiful in my life.

"I have nothing to put it on," I muttered to myself. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much!"

"It was no hassle."

"I don't quite understand significance of the sword..."

"Gryffindor's sword. We thought you might like it," explained Ginny.

"I love it, thank you so much," I said.

Everybody exchanged gifts and had a great time but it was bizarre. People actually had fun on Christmas as a family. Usually Scorpius and I stayed at school because it would be too much of hassle to get home but even before that we just got our presents at the foot of our bed in the morning.

_**

* * *

**_

We sat around all morning talking, joking and just having fun. I got the distinct feeling that Harry and Ginny were more accepting of me than my own parents were and, I'm sad to say, I liked them better.

"Okay," said Harry at about quarter to ten. "Let's get going. Grandma Molly'll get really worried if we don't show up soon. You know how she gets."

At that everybody except Scorpius and I was running around finding all the presents they had stashed away for their various family members. Our small pile for our friends was in a bag all packed and ready to go so we were ready first.

Unfortunately we had to floo to the Burrow. It seemed that the Potter's didn't like side-along apparition. I much preferred that than the sickening dizziness of the floo network.

"Ginny! I was getting worried. You were nearly late," said the plump grey haired woman as she hugged each one of the Potter's in turn.

"Yes, Mum, we were _nearly_ late. No need to panic. Is everyone here?" asked Ginny dislodging herself from her mother's vice-like grip.

"I just got an owl from Teddy saying that he and Andromeda were going to be late. Caught up at the Malfoy's I presume."

"That happens every year, Molly," said Harry as he brushed the soot off his travelling cloak.

"Oh, I know, but it would be nice to have them here for Christmas lunch and not just dinner."

Harry and Ginny laughed but stopped when Molly caught sight of Scorpius and I. The shock was evident on her face but she quickly plastered on a smile instead.

"Ah, Grandma, this is Scorpius and Andy. We invited them to Christmas with us because they were gonna stay at school," said James quickly.

"Your mother told me. I just wasn't expecting quite a vivid resemblance. Astonishing isn't it."

"What is?" I asked.

"You look just like her. Almost like a younger clone. Andromeda must be so proud. Look like her and have her name. Astounding," said Molly, smiling.

"Wait, you think she looks like Aunt Andromeda?!" exclaimed Scorpius.

"She does," she replied simply.

"But what about Bellatrix Lestrange? Don't you think she looks like her?"

"How old are you, Scorpius?"

"I'm fifteen. We're fifteen," he automatically corrected himself.

"How many photos or portraits have you seen of Bellatrix Lestrange? Be honest."

"None. But everybody says she looks like Andy."

"Well those people lied. It's the eyes. There was nothing in her eyes even before she died. They were blank, soulless."

"Molly, stop trying to scare them. Bellatrix Lestrange was a horrible woman and she deserved what you gave her," said Harry firmly before directing his voice at Scorpius. "And you have no business comparing your sister to a deatheater. Now-"

"People always do that to me too. Or didn't you know about our father and grandfather's dark mark?"

"That's enough! I won't hear another word about it!" shouted Harry.

A pop in the fireplace brought us out of the shocked silence that Harry's outburst had put us in. Rory stepped out of the fire closely followed by Evie and began to smooth down her already perfect robes.

"Hi," Rory said to everyone before walking into living room to talk to Dom.

"What's she doing here?" I whispered to James quietly.

"Dean's daughter, remember. She's here every second Christmas."

"Dean who?"

"Thomas," said a tall, black man from behind me.

"Oh, I've heard of him. He was in the war, right?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Yeah he was," said Evie walking up beside the man. "Too bad he didn't do much. He was on the run from Voldemort. So pathetic, eh Dad?"

"Yeah, real pathetic. I'd like to see you do better," said the man.

Everybody started laughing and I just went red. "Sorry, I'm Andy," I said offering him my hand.

"So I've heard. Evie and Rory won't stop talking about you. Nice to meet you."

Dean walked off to talk to his wife Parvati and Lavender Finnigan. I met so many people in the hour that followed I couldn't possibly remember them all. All of the Weasley's liked Scorpius and I, or at least tolerated us.

We had to go outside for lunch because there was no way over forty people would fit at the kitchen table. I didn't realise how small the Weasley house was until I saw it from the outside. The whole house was about as tall as Malfoy Manor but could still fit in my bedroom. It was tiny and very obviously held up by magic. I couldn't help myself from thinking that, even though my house was a lot bigger, this place was a home.

"Andy," called James from the other end of the yard. I dodged the crowds and made my way over to where he was sitting.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you got the seat before Rory. That's where she usually sits. On alternate years, of course."

"Of course."

_**

* * *

**_

Lunch and dinner were great, even though it was freezing. We all laughed and joked and talked. Victoire and Teddy started a food fight with Dom but Bill quickly put a stop to it when Fleur got food in her hair.

Everybody piled inside to exchange gifts. This, again, resulted in a paper fight between parents and children. It was so ridiculously fun until there was a knock on the door. Mrs Weasley slipped away to answer it and came back with a cowl on her face.

"There's somebody here to see the two of you," she said staring at Scorpius and I.

We confusedly walked out the door and saw our parents standing in the kitchen.

"C'mon, let's go. I have nothing to say to them," I said quietly to Scorpius.

My father crossed the room in two quick strides and grabbed my wrist. "You're not going anywhere."

"Let go of me," I said struggling against his tight grip. "I don't want to see you and I don't see why I should listen to anything you have to say."

"You both came straight here without even consulting your mother and I and I demand to know what the hell you're doing," he said quietly as I still struggled to free my arm.

"You didn't invite us home and James offered to have us over so here we are. What's your problem? You never cared what we did before."

"You embarrassed us. Teddy told us all about how great it was that we put aside our differences with the Potter's and let you two come here for Christmas. I won't have it! You are _Malfoy's_!" I hardly noticed that the living room had gone completely silent.

"You can't just come in here and say things like that. These are good people and you have no reason to have any bad feelings towards them. What did they ever do to you that was _so_ bad you'd still have a grudge against them?!" I yelled at him.

"You need to stay away from this family. They are discouraging you from our plan. You were always going to grow up and marry into a good family and you were always fine with that. We can't let this boy change everything. You were such a good girl until this," he said kindly as if persuading me away from something bad like drugs.

"You mean I was obedient. I won't do that anymore. I refuse."

_Andy, think about what you're saying. You know he can do worse than cut you off or force you to marry Krum. Don't piss him off._

"You are both coming home with me and your mother right now."

"I'm not leaving and you can't make me go," I said my face an inch from my father's. "You should be proud, Father! You went ahead and named me Andromeda and I'm just like her."

"If you don't come with us right now you can forget about coming home during the summer or any time after that."

"Are you cutting us off?" asked Scorpius.

"I would never cut either of you off but I will keep you away from my home. It's your choice, Andy."

_Would you hate me if I refused?_

_I'd follow you anywhere. Just make your move._

"I'd rather be homeless than live with you," I spat in his direction.

He squeezed my wrist even tighter than before and threw it away as if I were diseased. "You can collect your things from the house elves sometime this week or it's all going to charity. We're off to Bulgaria to cancel the wedding so we won't be home. It was good to see you, Scorpius." He turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

"Scorpius," said our mother longingly. "Please don't do this. We never meant for you to stay with her."

"I'm staying because she has a point."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way. Oh, and Andromeda, we called you that because nobody wanted her either."

Before my mind knew what was going on I slapped her but still managed to whisper in her ear. "I wish you were stronger than him."

She grabbed Father's arm and they apparated before anybody could say another word.

_So we're homeless._

_I guess we are._

I heard hysterical laughter from behind me and saw Rory stand up.

"Oh my God! That was hilarious! 'You need to stay away from this family'," she said mocking Draco Malfoy's voice.

"Rory," said Dean sharply. "Sit down and stop acting like an idiot."

"Why? It's so fun. Have you ever been made a fool of, Dad," she slurred drunkenly. "I have. By that bitch," she pointed at me. "I thought you loved me, James. You _told_ me you loved me. And then you just turn around and say actually I like some Malfoy chick I don't even know. Well fuck you!"

"How much eggnog did she have?" I heard some nameless person say.

"I gave you everything, James Potter. I gave you my love. I gave you two fucking years of my life. Well you know what? I'm done. You took nearly everything from me and you can burn for it."

Before she could say anything else Dean grabbed her around the waist and apparated. Everybody was silent for a moment before Parvati tried to save some of her step-daughter's dignity.

"I'm so sorry. She shouldn't have had so much eggnog. Please don't mention this. I doubt she'll remember and if she does she will be very embarrassed."

"We wouldn't dream of it, Parvati. You should probably go and help Dean though. She's never apparated before and she has been drinking," said Harry.

"We'll see you all some other time. I'm so sorry Molly. Evie, let's go."

They flooed back to their house the rest of us stayed silent for a while.

"What are you going to do?" James asked me quietly.

"I'm not sure," I replied slowly. "He said he wouldn't cut us off so we'll probably stay at the Leaky Cauldron or in Hogsmeade or something."

"You most certainly will _not_ be living at the Leaky Cauldron," said Molly firmly. "I'd have you living at the Hog's Head before you lived there."

"You can both stay with us until you sort things out with your parents," Ginny piped in kindly.

"No they will not. You don't have any room as it is. You can live with Arthur and me. We'd love to have some more kids around here. It's been too quiet since Percy moved away."

"That was fifteen years ago, Mum," said Percy from the corner.

"I know but I get lonely sometimes. I miss having my kids."

_Do you want to? I think it's a good idea. She's nice and she knows how to be around kids, Lord knows she had enough of them._

_I think so too._

"We would love to, Mrs Weasley. Thank you. We really don't want to be a nuisance though," said Scorpius sincerely.

"It won't be a nuisance. You might get some of this lot around to see us a little more," she smiled at us.

"Really, we are happy for you to be here," said Arthur from the couch.

"Thank you," Scorpius repeated.

It was getting late so mostly everybody left to go home. Only the Potter's, Ron and Hermione's family and Teddy and Victoire were left. Teddy and Victoire dragged us outside and cast a warming charm so we didn't freeze. It was a beautiful winter's night despite the cold that I could no longer feel.

"So," Victoire began. "You two are officially a part of the Weasley clan."

"How do you figure that?" I laughed.

"If Molly says you're in then your family. That's the way it is around here. It took some of the people here today a long time to get the invite. This is only the Finnigan's second year," said Teddy.

"So why are you family, Ted?" Scorpius asked.

"Default. He's our Godbrother," giggled Lily.

Teddy absentmindedly changed his hair colour from blue to hot pink and then back to blue. Every person there knew that hot pink meant that he felt a little uneasy.

"No disrespect meant, Teddy. We were joking. Godcousin or not, you're still family," assured Rose.

"I better get going. Grandma'll be getting worried." Teddy stood up and was about to walk back inside before Victoire grabbed his hand and dragged him to a darker, more secluded part of the garden. We could hear hushed whispers and angry voices before a loud pop.

Victoire walked back, cheeks flushed and rejoined the slow conversation before she left as well.

"Kids!" Ron's voice floated to us from the back porch. "It's late. We have to get going."

We all stood up and headed inside without speaking a word. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mrs and Mr Weasley greeted us at the door.

"We've decided to all go to Malfoy Manor tomorrow and help the two of you pack," said Arthur leading the way to the fireplace.

"You don't have to feel obligated," I started but got cut off.

"Stop being so modest and just accept the help," snapped Hermione.

"Sorry," Scorpius and I both said quietly.

"Mum doesn't like Malfoy Manor," explained Rose quietly.

"Neither do we," joked Scorpius.

"Not for the same reasons though," said Hugo.

"That's enough," said Hermione as she stepped into the fireplace and threw her floo powder.

"She was tortured the last time she was there," said Ron. "By your Aunt actually."

"Oh," we spoke once again in unison.

"Don't worry about it. She's just tired," said Ron before flooing to his house followed by Rose and Hugo.

The Potter's went next and left us alone with Molly and Arthur. We thanked them once more and I spun off into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Told you that I'd update within the week! And I bet you all thought I'd lie! So proud of myself. I'm school for the summer now so I'll update weekly or biweekly if you're lucky. Love to hear your wonderful feedback so click that review button. It makes me write faster. ;)**


	13. 12: Cleanin' Out My Closet

Chapter 12: Cleanin' Out My Closet

**But it was not your fault but mine  
And it was your heart on the line  
I really fucked it up this time  
Didn't I my dear**

**Little Lion Man – Mumford & Sons**

**December 26, 2020 – January 2, 2021**

Walking into Malfoy Manor for the last time was like being on death row. Every portrait along the infinite hallways followed our small group with their eyes and gave Scorpius and I disapproving looks. My small house elf wouldn't even look me in the eye, almost as if she were told to not treat me like family anymore.

"I should have known," I heard Hermione say from the back. "They still keep house elves. I bet they don't pay them either."

We ignored the comment and continued to walk in silence along the wide passages.

"How much further?" complained James, almost running to keep up with my quick pace.

I didn't answer. I just stopped and opened the double doors in front of me. I stood back to let them pass but there was still plenty of room with me in doorway.

I could see the awe on everybody's face when they walked into my bedroom. Their eyes were as round and large as galleons. It was a little embarrassing looking at the empty spaces of the Manor after being in the Weasley's small, cluttered house.

"Whoa," came Rose's gasp. "You really weren't kidding about your bedroom, Andy. It's enormous."

"Yeah, I know. Where do you want to start?" I asked simply.

"Perhaps you should give them the tour?" suggested Scorpius quietly.

"No, it would take us the entire day to tour the whole house," said Hermione.

"He meant... Actually, I'll just show you," I said pushing past them.

I walked over to another double door and waited for everybody to shuffle over to where I was standing. I opened the door to my closet and could practically hear the hinges of their jaws.

"You've been holding out on us!" accused Rose. "I knew you were loaded but I assumed loaded like Uncle Harry, not _this_."

"We don't like flaunting it," said Scorpius. "It makes people treat you differently."

"I find that it's mainly your name that they treat you differently for," said Harry wisely as the rest of us nodded our agreement.

"Where do you want us to start?" asked Molly quickly before we got sidetracked. After all, we _did_ only have a week for both me and Scorpius to have all of our things out.

"I think we should just work out what you'll keep, Andy. You can't keep all of the designer dresses, no matter how much you love them," said Scorpius.

"But they're all one of a kind! Specially made! Does that mean nothing to you?!" I asked incredulously?

"No, actually it doesn't. Just keep the prettiest ones," suggested James unhelpfully. I just glared at him.

"It's not that they aren't beautiful, Andy, but there really isn't any room. Your closet is bigger than the bedroom you're going to have at our house."

"She knows that Molly, she just loves her wardrobe, trust me, I know," said Scorpius exasperatingly.

"We could try magically shrinking them like Mother does on long trips when she has heaps of luggage," I suggested hopefully.

"You could try..."

"Do any of you know the spell?" I asked, directing my attention to the adults.

"Um, no. But I'm sure we could find it," said Hermione.

"You're good at research, right?" Scorpius asked her, she nodded. "Come with me. I'll show you to the library."

They exited with Rose trailing behind excitedly. The rest of the group were still staring around my bedroom with shocked eyes.

"We should probably start with essentials just in case we don't get finished in time. So clothes and anything you can't bear to live without," suggested Harry. I nodded and led the boys into my closet.

"Um, what the..." said James pulling something off a rack behind me. I turned to see him holding up powder blue robes made of the finest silk. "I had no idea you wore robes out of school."

"I don't. That's my Beauxbatons uniform," I said absentmindedly. "I'm keeping that. I have a lot of good memories in that uniform."

"Such as..?"

"Everything that ever happened at Beauxbatons."

"If you loved it so much then why did you leave," asked Hugo.

"Well, we were sick of running away from things that our father was afraid of. We needed to be at Hogwarts. So much had happened there that it seemed wrong, somehow, that we weren't there. It's hard to explain the feeling."

"Do you regret leaving?" asked James.

"Sometimes, but that's only when I'm feeling really bad about something though. Scorpius always reminds me why we're doing this."

We started sorting my clothes into two piles: what I did need and what I didn't need. Admittedly, most of my clothes ended up in the need pile. Only the things that were really ugly and didn't fit anymore got thrown into the charity pile.

An hour passed in almost complete silence with only my voice saying what I'd keep and what I wouldn't. We actually got my closet sorted in record time, but it still needed packing. Luckily just as we were about to start packing things in boxes and bags Hermione turned up with a perfect shrinking spell.

"Let's take a break," said James, sitting down on the four seater couch in my bedroom.

"I agree," said Albus as he lay back on my gigantic bed.

"How about something to eat," I suggested. "Blinky!" There was a loud pop and a small house elf appeared in front of me.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Could you please get us something to eat?"

"Any requests, mistress?"

Everybody shook their heads. "No, anything will be fine."

There was a second loud pop and Blink was gone.

"How many house elves are employed here, exactly?" asked Hermione inquisitively.

"About ten?" I asked turning to Scorpius who just nodded. "We each have a personal house elf and then there are the ones that cook and clean but we hardly ever see them. Father is the only one who deals with them and that's only to pay them."

"You aren't serious."

"Why wouldn't I be? They're extremely happy here. They love working in such a big environment. Blinky used to tell me all the time."

"It's outrageous to think that they have six or more house elves employed here that do not have human contact. I have half a mind to arrest Draco Malfoy the minute he is back in the country," said Hermione, clearly angry.

"Calm down, Hermione. It's Malfoy; you know he'll just hire some more anyway. There's nothing you can do to him that he can't get out of," said Ron rubbing soothing circles on her back.

A loud pop made us all forget about house elves and think only of our stomachs. Blinky had brought us a stack of cauldron cakes and homemade candies that were an old Malfoy recipe.

"Can I please have the recipe?" pleaded Molly for the umpteenth time.

"We couldn't tell you if we knew. It's one of many Malfoy secrets that will never leave our family," said Scorpius.

"How could you still call them family? They threw you out on the street," said Albus.

"It's hard to explain. They will always be family to us," I replied slowly.

"Why do you two always do that?" asked Ron looking from Scorpius to me.

"Do what?" we said in sync.

"You answer things with 'we' not 'I'. You both do it every time we ask a question. It's just a little strange."

"Perhaps you should tell them," said James as he shoved a whole cauldron cake into his mouth.

"We are _not_ telling them, James. Why would you even bring that up?"

"Well you _are_ going to be living with them."

"But it's not their business," said Scorpius coldly.

"Tell us what?" demanded Molly.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "We only told you because it was need to know."

"I don't think it's fair that they don't know. You _are _going to be living with them after all. You should tell them before they figure it out like I did."

"It's not your secret to tell. We've only ever told you. Our _parents_ don't even know. Just drop it, okay?" said Scorpius.

"Will you please just tell us what's going on?!" said Ginny.

"They can speak telepathically. Like conversations in their heads."

"James!" I said sharply.

"That's impossible," started Hermione. "That can only be done with a spell and even then it's only one-way."

"Is it true?" asked Molly. "Can you really do that?"

"Well, yes. But we obviously don't like parading it around so don't tell anyone," said Scorpius.

"I hope I'm not being too frank but could I please study your telepathy? I mean, you aren't even identical twins so it doesn't make any sense," babbled Hermione, more to herself than anyone else.

"No!" I shouted. "You cannot and will not poke around in my head. The only person I would ever let do that, and that's only because he can't help it, is Scorpius." I turned my attention on James. "And you! I can't believe you would do that. We told you this in _confidence! _I know that not much can penetrate that thick skull of yours but this is actually important to us. We've never told anyone because we don't want to be the experiments. Your Aunt just asked us if we would mind being studied. _Studied!_"

I stormed out of the room with Scorpius right on my tail.

_You shouldn't have done that. He didn't know. He thought he was helping._

_Well he wasn't. Don't pretend you're fine with them knowing. You hate him as much as I do at the moment._

_But you don't hate him, Andy. You could never hate him and you know it. You're just extremely pissed off at him._

_What did he expect? A _thank you?

_I don't know about that but we shouldn't leave eleven Weasley's alone in this house. It'll take us forever to find them again._

_Agreed. We should go back._

I _should go back. You can stay away from him until you're not visualising yourself murdering your boyfriend with a pickaxe. You have a good imagination._

I inwardly blushed and stopped my murderous thoughts. _Thank you._

We had reached the smaller library and I sat on a comfortable green armchair while Scorpius just looked at me.

_Just tell me if you feel like talking to him. I'll give him directions to this room._

_He'll get lost._

_I know. You can go and find him. _Without another word Scorpius strode over to the fireplace and flooed back to my bedroom.

I sighed. _Get him to floo here._

All I heard back was a bunch of muffled whooping and the worried murmurs of our guests. It was only a few minutes before James appeared, spinning rapidly, in the flames.

He brushed himself off on my parents' carpet, much to my disgust, and walked over to where I sat.

"I'm really-"

"I don't want to hear it, James. You completely disregarded my feelings and my brothers' feelings. I told you didn't want them to know and you went ahead and told them anyway. Why would you do that?!"

"Because nothing gets through my thick head."

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so God damn mad at you."

"Well maybe I did you a favour. Maybe you're just too pig headed to see it yet."

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Oh, come on Andy! Stop being a drama queen. None of them even cared. Aunt Hermione just doesn't think sometimes."

"I don't care. Still not speaking to you," I said sullenly.

"You just did," James pointed out unhelpfully.

"Shut up," I said, throwing a cushion at him.

"I really am sorry."

"I know."

"I thought I was helping."

"I know."

"Do you forgive me?"

"No," I said, standing up and walking towards the fireplace. "Well, are you coming?"

_**

* * *

**_

_Hey! You're back!_

_Yes, I am._

_Did you forgive him?_

_Oh, please! As if you didn't listen in._

I looked around my bedroom in astonishment. Everything was packed.

"Wha-"

"We finished the packing for you. We managed to fit everything in the suitcases that you had in your closet," explained Hermione. "I'm really sorry I suggested studying you. It was insensitive." She looked at Ron who gave her an encouraging nod. "Please forgive me."

"It's all water under the bridge. Don't worry about it. We still have Scorpius' room to do. It'll be quicker to floo there. It's in the west wing."

"Which wing are we in now?" asked Hugo incredulously.

"The east wing," said Scorpius.

We flooed to Scorp's room and everybody, myself included, was glad to see that he had less than half the things I had. It took us an hour to pack and shrink his things and we decided to retire for the day and get our things from other rooms the next day.

There was an owl waiting for James and I when we got back to his house. There was a letter addressed to each of us.

_Andy,_

_I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday. It's inexcusable and you have every right to hate me. My outburst was inappropriate and I really hope you forgive my drunken behaviour. I hope that one day we can get over all of this crap that's been happening lately. One day we might even be friends._

_Rory_

I stared at the parchment in disbelief. She actually expected to be friends with me.

"Hey James, what does yours say?" I asked walking over to him. He folded the parchment away from me so I couldn't see it. "What does it say?" I demanded once again.

"Nothing. She's just apologizing for her little outburst the other night. Nothing too big."

"Can I see it?"

"I'm sure it's just like yours."

"You haven't seen mine though."

"I know Rory okay? I just don't want you to read it."

"God, I didn't know it was such a big deal," I said.

"It's not but it's personal."

"Okay, I'll stop bugging you."

"Thank you," he said before walking upstairs to his bedroom.

_That was weird._

_Tell me about it. He never acts like that._

_Maybe she said something about getting back with him._

_She better not have._

_Maybe you should make more of an effort with Rory. She is Evie's sister after all._

_I know but she hasn't made an effort with me._

_She has so. That letter was very honest. You shouldn't be holding grudges._

_I'm not holding a-_

_Yes you are! And it's getting old._

_You're right. I'll _try _to make an effort with her but I'm not promising anything._

_I wouldn't have it any other way._

_**

* * *

**_

_JPOV_

I shut the door and just leaned against it for a minute before sinking to the ground with my head in my hands. It's just like Rory to come along and stuff everything up

I sat like that for hours, or at least it felt like it. At one point my mother knocked on the door and told me it was time for dinner but I refused. I told her I wasn't hungry even though I was starved.

It was nearing midnight when I finally heard my parents go to bed. I left my bedroom and snuck downstairs. I could hear talking coming from Al's room but it's not a secret that he sleep talks.

The living room was as quiet and dark as I would have hoped it would be. I was about to move over to the fireplace when a green flame erupted and Rory appeared spinning rapidly.

"I was just about to come to you," I whispered to her.

"I got sick of waiting. We really need to talk," she said as she brushed the ash off her clothes. "Somewhere private," she added as an afterthought.

I sighed. "Let's go outside."

We walked around the block in silence. I think she could feel how uncomfortable I was.

"Okay, enough walking. I want to talk about what happened the night we broke up."

"I know what you want to talk about. I want to know why."

"James," she said, stopping me from walking by grabbing my arm. "I'm pregnant."

I stared at her dumbstruck. "Are you sure?" I stammered.

"Yes. Or at least as sure as I'll ever be. I've never been late a day in my life and my boobs are getting huge."

"What are you going to do?" I forced myself to say.

"I don't know but I think I'm going to keep it. Ignoring the whole teenage pregnancy thing I actually like the thought of having a baby. It's a part of me."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

"What! I can't believe you'd ask me that. I've slept with one person in my entire life so I'm pretty sure it's yours. Don't feel obligated to be a part of its life. I can say it's some random one night stand if it makes you happy."

"I need to think about that. I hope you understand."

"Take as much time as you need. I'm happy whatever you choose."

"Thanks Rory," I said.

"No problem, James."

"It's kind of late," said Rory looking at the sky. "I better be getting home. I'll talk to you at school."

"Yeah," I replied softly and we walked back to my house in silence.

* * *

**A/N: It's a bit longer than I usually write but I got a LOT of inspiration last night from some of my friends and so this chapter is dedicated to Callie, Eliza, Megan and Rachel. The last bit is in James' pov but it's going to be in Andy's pov again at the start of the next chapter. Merry Christmas everybody if I don't update again before the 25th but I think I'm going to update on Christmas morning. Don't forget to review.... xx**


	14. 13: Fight For All The Wrong Reasons

Chapter 13: Fight For All The Wrong Reasons

**Falling madly, deeply I  
Surprise myself enough to find  
That what's begun is love  
and now I'm done, so done, I'm done**

**I'm Done – Pussycat Dolls**

**December 27, 2020**

_SPOV_

I left Andy wide awake in the room we shared and walked downstairs as quietly as I possibly could. I had just got my glass of water when I heard the front door. I heard two voices, one was James' but the other was a girl I didn't know.

I know eavesdropping is wrong but I couldn't help myself.

"Wait," James said. "Aren't you even scared?"

"Of course I am," the girl replied simply. "But I still want it."

"Does anybody else know about the baby?" asked James. Shock jolted through me as I strained to hear more.

"No, you're the first one. You have a right to be. Plus, I want to wait until it's too late to do anything about it to tell my parents. They will kill me."

"You think mine won't? And then there's Andy."

"I didn't think of her. Have fun with that. You know that you deserve it though," said the voice angrily.

"I know but still... Hey! You got drunk at Christmas."

"I know," said Rory sheepishly. "I was upset. You were basically throwing her in my face and I wasn't even thinking."

"Well you should have been. It could have got hurt," James scolded.

Rory snorted. "What are you, my mother?"

"No, but you should start acting like one."

"You think this is easy for me," she hissed. "This is a huge adjustment. My friends are gonna think I've gone soft when I stop shooting fire whiskey with them."

"If that is the most pressing matter on your mind then I don't think you realise how serious this is. This is a human being, Rory."

"Are you mad at me? Because you don't even want this kid."

"I never said that."

"Sorry, are you still thinking?" she said before flooing away.

James didn't move for a minute so I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He glanced up and his face went visibly whiter.

"Scorpius," he said quietly. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," I said letting all of the disgust I felt toward him leak into my voice.

"Don't look at me like that. You don't even know what's going on," he said acidly.

"Rory's pregnant; you're the father and also my sister's boyfriend. I think I get it."

"You can't tell Andy," James said quickly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. You're lucky I'm blocking my thoughts at the moment. You have to tell her."

"I can't, at least not yet. It's complicated. I don't even know if I want to be involved in the stupid kid's life. I don't want to ruin everything with Andy. Plus, I think Rory's determined to do it by herself."

"Raise it?"

"Yeah."

"That's stupid. She's only 15," I said.

"She'll be sixteen when the baby comes."

"You've really done it this time," "I said humourlessly.

"I know, but at least Al and Lily will never top this."

I ended up agreeing with James. He needed to work out what he was going to do about all of this before Andy got pissed off about it. I kept my mind block up as I went back to bed. I was relieved to see that Andy was already asleep when I got back so I didn't need to answer any questions about why a drink of water took so long. I fell asleep wondering how on Earth I could keep a secret like that from the one person in the world that can literally see into my head.

_**...**_

_APOV_

I woke up to the sound of fist on wood coming from down the hall followed by am angry voice that could match that of my fathers'.

"If you don't get out of that bedroom James Sirius Potter I swear I won't feed you for a week!" screamed Ginny at his bedroom door.

"I'll come out when I feel like it, now GO AWAY!" James yelled back. Ginny suddenly stormed away still screaming at James until she saw Harry.

"You said having kids would be a great idea. Think of all the good times we'll have, well you never mentioned teenagers!"

I opened my bedroom door in time to see Harry walking up to James' door with his tail between his legs. He knocked quietly.

"James, can you please just come out of your room? Or at least let us in."

"No."

"Why not?" asked Harry exasperatingly.

"Why won't you people just leave me alone? I'm not coming to help move the wonder twins and I'm definitely _not_ coming out of this room," said James.

"Well your mother's in tears and I just can't be bothered anymore."

There was only silence from the other side of the door. Harry just shrugged and silently gestured for me to have a try. I nodded and approached the door with caution.

"Ah," I started shakily, glancing at Harry who just gave me an encouraging nod. "James, what's wrong?"

I heard a heavy sigh and something that sounded a little like crashbang. "I'm sorry Andy but I can't be bothered dealing with you at the moment."

"Ah, okay. Who _can_ you be bothered dealing with?" I asked hesitantly. I turned to see Scorpius scowling at the door from the bedroom we shared. He didn't look happy at all.

"Nobody. Just leave me alone to think. I need to think, okay?!"

"Okay, we'll let you think," I said to the door before turning my attention to Harry. "What's for breakfast? I'm starved."

Harry and I started walking down the hall toward the stairs when I realised that Scorpius wasn't coming. "Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"No, I'll be down in a few minutes."

_**...**_

_SPOV_

I walked up to James' door and stared at it for a minute before knocking lightly.

"What do you people not get about leaving me alone?" came James' exasperated reply.

"Open the door James. All of the others are eating breakfast."

The door opened quickly and a hand pulled me inside. I was still getting over the shock of being dragged inside when I saw James. He looked terrible. There were giant black rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. He reminded me of a racoon.

"God! What happened to you?" I managed to sputter.

"I can't do it, Scorp. It's too much too soon. I'm only a kid for crying out loud! How am I supposed to raise a child when I'm still one?" he looked crazy as he spoke. His fingers clawed through his hair as if fighting not to pull it out.

"I thought you said Rory was going to raise it on her own," was all I could think to say.

"Oh please! Rory's more of a child than I am. Did you hear her last night? She was worried about what her friends will think when she refuses to get drunk with 'em. She's a bad mother already."

"So you want to help her raise it then?"

"No! I don't want this. We didn't even think of this when it happened," he said softly, sinking down onto his bed.

"When what happened?" I asked uncertainly.

"When we slept together. It only happened once just after we broke up."

"Just after you broke up? But you got with Andy the same day," I said not quite understanding what he was getting at. "Are you saying you cheated on my sister?"

"No! Not at all! How could you say that?" he said standing up again. "It was literally just after we broke up. She was crying so I hugged her and she... attacked me. I didn't know what to do so I just went with it. You know how these things happen."

I started laughing. "She attacked you?" I asked between fits of giggling.

"It isn't funny," he said throwing something hard at my head but I had enough sense to duck.

"Okay, I won't laugh. You need to tell someone about this. You parents need to kno-"

Our heads both turned towards the door. We heard screaming and yelling coming from downstairs as well as comforting hushing sounds. It took a minute after the angry yelling voice to quieten down before we heard Andy say "No way!"

"Aren't you curious?" asked James.

"Yeah, but Andy can catch me up later."

_**...**_

_APOV_

Harry and I walked downstairs to find Ginny angrily cooking pancakes. She was muttering darkly to herself but I couldn't quite hear what she was saying. Harry grabbed us two plates and sat down at the table to read the _Prophet_. I ate in silence until we heard the whoosh of someone flooing into the kitchen.

Dean erupted in our kitchen looking like he'd hardly slept a wink. It took no time at all before he was yelling.

"How could she? I can't believe it. I had no idea. I'm not ready. She's not ready. She's still my baby!"

"Dean, calm down," said Ginny slowly and calmly as her and Harry led him towards a chair.

"But how could she do that to herself?" he said again.

"Who did what?" asked Harry waving his wand so a pot of coffee and a mug appeared in front of Dean.

He stopped screaming but looked as if he were about to cry. "It's Rory. I heard her leave her bedroom in the middle of the night and she didn't come back. I got worried so I went downstairs and she wasn't there. It was nearly dawn when she got back. She saw me and looked terrified so she tried to floo away. I stopped her but she wouldn't tell me where she went," he paused to wipe his eyes before continuing. "She burst into tears and started saying 'I'm sorry'. I asked why and she told me. Sh-she told me that, that she was pregnant," he spat the word as if it were dirty.

"No way!" I said loudly before blushing and apologizing. Harry and Ginny just stared at him as if he were speaking another language.

"Who?" they both said at the same time.

"She told me that she wasn't sure. It could be few guys. My daughter's a slut," he said abruptly. I didn't even see Ginny's hand as it cracked across her friend's face.

"Don't you dare ever say that about Rory! She's a good girl who made a mistake. That's all and you _will_ help her Dean Thomas or so-help-me God she might have to go her mother for help and we all know what a disaster that would be."

"Parvati sent me away when I got mad. Told me to get my act together before coming back."

"Good. Rory doesn't need to see you like this. You need to support her, Dean," said Ginny firmly.

Dean looked up suddenly and rested his eyes on me. "Andy, what are you doing here?"

"Um," I stammered. "I'll go and wake up Scorpius."

The moment I left the room Harry, Ginny and Dean began talking again in hushed voices. I walked quickly up the stairs to see Lily and Al poking their heads out of their bedroom doors.

"What's going on, I heard yelling," said Albus tiredly.

"Dean came over and he was a little angry. Don't go down there," I added as an afterthought.

"Fair enough. Where's Scorpius?" asked Lily.

"I think he went back to bed," I walked over to my bedroom door and knocked softly. "Scorp, wake up. I have so much to tell you." I pushed the door open and stared at Scorpius' bed. He wasn't there. "Hey Lil, are you sure you haven't seen Scorpius?"

"Positive."

The three of us looked over at James' door as it opened. Scorpius emerged looking a little shocked to see us standing there.

I tried to get into his mind but all he was thinking was _lalalalala_.

"Scorpius, what's going on?" I demanded.

_None of your business._

_Tell me._

_No. Stay out of my head._

"If you don't tell me I _will_ invade your head, Scorp."

"You're gonna _what_?" asked Albus and Lily at the same time.

"Scorpius," I said again. _Tell me what you're thinking._

"Stay out of my head. Aren't I allowed to have private thoughts?"

"Of course you are but only when I don't want to know what you're thinking now tell me."

"Andy, stop it," said James as he closed his bedroom door behind him. "I just needed somebody to talk to."

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Can you hear yourself? You're acting like a crazy person."

"No I'm not," I insisted.

"Let's go downstairs," Lily suggested. Albus and Scorpius followed her very quickly.

"Yes you are. Since when are you in charge of which thoughts Scorpius shares with you?"

"Usually it's not his choice but he's working very hard to keep me out," I said extremely frustrated. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because it's not your business."

"I'm your girlfriend, James. Let me in."

"I'm not going to do that so you should just stop asking."

"Fine," I said angrily. "But don't expect me to forgive you about that stupid stunt you pulled yesterday any time soon."

"Get over that. Nobody cared."

"I did," I said quietly.

"And I'm truly sorry about that but you have to let it go. I don't want to fight with you, Andy."

"Then why are you?"

"I guess I just needed somebody to be mad at. I'm just sorry it had to be you."

"Why are you fighting so hard to keep us together when we don't even get along most of the time?"

"Because I love you. I never said that this would be easy."

"What did you say?" I asked stunned.

"This was never going to be easy," he started.

"No, the other part."

"I love you. Or at least I think I do."

"You love me," I said with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Uh huh," he answered even though I didn't ask a question. "And I don't think these feelings will go away any time soon."

* * *

**A/N: I know I promised to update on Christmas but I was a lot busier than I thought I would be. Plus the chapter wasn't finished. I know this one sort of drags but I was running out of ideas and stuff but I promise the next one will be better. Stay tuned xx**


	15. 14: The Sweetest Goodbye

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry! I discontinued this story a million years ago but I decided to get it up and running again. Just bare with me.

Chapter 14: Papa Don't Preach

**What hurts the most **  
**Was being so close **  
**And having so much to say **  
**And watching you walk away**

**What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts**

**December 31, 2020 – June 1, 2021**

By New Years Eve Scorpius and I were completely moved into the Burrow and had been staying there for two days to get to know Molly and Arthur. They were so nice to us even though they had no idea what they could be getting themselves into. I loved the Burrow. It was so indescribably magical. I would have loved to grow up there in a real home.

My room used to be Ginny's, or at least that's what James said. He'd been around almost every waking second helping me unpack and put things away. It was really nice to just be with him with no annoying complications. Ever since he told me he loved he'd been the perfect boyfriend, attending to my every need. He even started talking about our future. It was great but it still felt like he was hiding something. It was especially weird when he was okay with the letter I got from Ivan.

_Your parents got here last night. They were very upset with you and Scorpius. They said that you had decided to leave home in order to pursue a relationship with James Potter. As disappointed as I am that I don't have a chance to win you over I hope I can still be a part of your life. I would be extremely happy if you considered me at least a friend._

_I also want you to know that there are no hard feelings about the engagement. Keep the ring. It was a gift. I hope that we can meet up for a drink at the Three Broomsticks next time you're in Hogsmeade, as friends. My Quiddich team is coming to the UK in two weeks for a match. I might treat them to a Quiddich game at Hogwarts. Let me know what you think._

_Love always, Ivan _

Of course I told him that it would be a great idea if he brought his team to school. So many people would jump at the chance to meet some of the greatest Quiddich players of all time. All of the Weasley's, James included, were really excited to be meeting them. They even asked if I could manage to get them a training session with the pros.

I hated to even think it but Ivan might truly like me. I had a perfectly nice perfectly _hot_ boyfriend and I was happy that another guy was fighting for my attention. There seriously must be something wrong with me.

…

The entire Weasley-Potter family made their way over to Neville and Hannah's for New Years'. Apparently they closed the Leaky Cauldron only two days a year; Christmas and New Year. They threw a giant invite-only party there every New Year and every year they promised that it would be a night you'd never forget, and it never was.

My mouth dropped open the second I stepped out of the fireplace. The Leaky Cauldron was transformed. It looked like a nightclub. Everything from the bar to the band who was setting up in corner looked wonderful.

"Not what you expected?" said Albus from behind me.

"Not at all. It's so… _awesome._" He laughed at the awe on my face as I stared at the pub. "If only my father could see me now…"

"Maybe he will," said Harry who had just stepped out of the fireplace. "Neville sends him an invite every year but he always throws his own party. I heard that he wouldn't be holding his own this year as everybody wants the real story of what's happened to your engagement."

"He wouldn't put himself intentionally in enemy territory," I joked sarcastically.

We, the Potter's, Molly, Arthur, Scorpius and I got there first. The pub was deserted except for the band in the corner, who didn't even look up as we gazed around. I heard a high pitched squeal followed by a crash and Laura appeared on the stairs.

"I thought I heard your voices! Come up stairs," she said excitedly as she grabbed my hand and pulled. This caused a chain reaction as I grabbed James, he grabbed Al, etc…

She pulled us all the way upstairs to wait for 'the real party to begin'. According to everybody else she did that every year and, since Scorpius and I were newcomers, we had to be initiated.

"What do you mean by 'initiated'?" asked Scorpius nervously.

"You both have to do a dare of our choosing before we go down to the party. It's tradition," explained Laura.

"And how many newcomers have there been exactly?" I asked.

"You're the first of many. Mum and Dad got heaps more RSVP's this year. It's gonna be huge."

I sighed heavily. "What's the dare?"

The Weasley's, Potter's and Laura and Josh Longbottom huddled and spoke for a long time in hushed voices. Every now and then I heard giggles and they all looked at us. It was making me nervous just waiting for my 'initiation'.

"Okay," Roxy said finally stepping out of the pack. "Laura and Josh will sneak downstairs and steal a bottle of firewhiskey. You both have to drink a whole glass."

Scorpius and I stared at them in amazement. "Is that it?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'is that it?'" asked Laura.

"He means is that the dare because that is really boring," I told our friends. "Sorry to disappoint guys."

"If you don't do it we'll make you make out with each other," said Al jokingly.

"Dude," said Scorpius. "That's sick and wrong! She's my sister."

"Your choice; either drink the firewhiskey or make out with a sibling. I know which one I'd rather," said James sliding his arm around Lily's shoulders. She looked at him with wide eyes and shuddered.

"We never said we wouldn't do it. Just that it was easy," Scorpius said defensively.

Laura and Josh left the room with a smile on their faces and came back ten minutes later with two glasses and a full bottle of firewhiskey.

"Mum orders hundreds of bottles for this party, she'll never notice one missing," said Josh as he watched his sister carefully measure two glasses of the alcohol.

She was about to place them in front of us but pulled back at the last second. "Let's make it a race," she suggested. "The first one to finish the glass wins initiation into the group. The loser has to scull the rest of the bottle."

My eyes widened in shock and I was about to refuse when Scorpius cut me off. "Deal!"

Laura handed us our glasses and we stared at one another competitively.

_Careful sis, you know I can hold my drink better than you._

_As if. Remember last New Years' when the fifth years force fed you Russian vodka._

_Don't remind me…On the count of three. One._

_Two._

_**Three.**_ (**A/N: Bold, italics and underlined is when they think together**)

I tipped the hot whiskey down my throat and nearly choked on the taste. It was bitter and burned my throat. My head was spinning out of control but I still kept drinking the fiery liquid. My throat eventually got used to the feel of the drink and the pain deadened. I felt the last drop of whiskey slide down my scorched throat and slammed my glass down in front of me.

My friends cheered like crazy as Scorpius slammed his glass a split second after me. I laughed and stood up but the ground tipped and I was somehow on the floor again. I tried to stand up again but strong hands held my shoulders down. I looked up to see a boy staring at me. His face swam before my eyes as I tried to blink the liquor away from my vision.

"Dion! What are you doing here?" I yelled at the boy who stood in front of me.

"Andy," Dion said smiling slightly before addressing everyone else. "How much has she had to drink?"

"A very large glass of pure firewhiskey," laughed Fred. "It was hilarious!"

"Done!" said Scorpius from beside me as he held up an empty firewhiskey bottle. "Told you I could hold my drink, Andy."

"Yeah, yeah I believe you," I said to Scorpius. "So Dion, what _are _you doing here?"

"My parents get an invite every year but we usually go to the party at Malfoy Manor. Since there's no party at the Manor we came here because 'it's the place to be'."

"How come everyone knew about our family's awesome party but us," I demanded.

"Because I was on the other side of Europe and you just tried to block out anything our parents ever did." I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, he's a newbie too!" I said pointing at Dion.

"Yeah," said Louis. "And so are half the people at this party. Why don't you all come downstairs. This is a party you'll never forget. Rory's already off her face."

"Rory, as in my ex Rory?" asked James seriously.

"Yeah, that's the one, and she's _smashed_!"

James hurried out of the room and a suddenly sober Scorpius followed closely behind.

…

_SPOV_

I hurtled down the hall after James and saw him disappear downstairs into the party. I swore to myself and followed quickly taking the steps three at a time. I saw him grab Rory's hand and pull her into a dark corner where he appeared to be yelling at her. I dodged and weaved through the bodies of various party goers until I could hear James' rant.

"How could you be so irresponsible. It's like I don't even know you. You say you want this kid but you're already a crap mother."

"Like a few nights is really gonna hurt the stupid kid. God, James, you should hear yourself. You sound like my father," she giggled.

"Well one of us has to be a responsible parent. It's too bad that I'm not the pregnant one."

"You didn't want this kid. You can't tell me what to do."

"That's my baby too!"

"James," I interrupted. "You have to calm down. You're attracting too much attention."

"This is nothing to do with you, Scorpius," James snapped.

I saw Parvati break away from the crowd on the dance floor and walk over to us.

"Is everything okay, Rory?" she asked kindly.

"She's drinking," said James bluntly.

"Rory," she said sharply. "We've discussed this. It's not only dangerous and irresponsible in your condition but also illegal because you're only fifteen. I'm going to get your father and we're going home. Or we could just send you to live with your mother again. I'm sure nothing would make her happier."

"No!" said Rory quickly. "Please don't make me live with her. I'll be good. I promise."

"Your promises don't mean that much to me, Rory," said her step-mother. Dean excused himself from the people he was talking to made his way through the crowd.

"Everything okay?" he asked Parvati.

"No," Rory answered. "She threatened me."

Dean turned to his wife with wide eyes. "You _threatened_ her?"

"I only said that if she didn't stop drinking we'd send her back to live with her mother."

"Rory?" said her father, turning to face her. She hid her face in a curtain of black hair.

"It slipped my mind," she tried.

"God, Rory! You are having a baby! I already said that I'd take care of Connie but if you don't start looking after that thing then I'll be taking you to St. Mungo's to get it removed."

"You can't do that," injected James. "You can't kill it."

"This is nothing to do with you James."

"This is everything to do with me, Dean. Rory is my friend and she wants to keep that baby. Just give her a chance before you 'remove' it."

Dean stared at James for a second before realization dawned in his eyes. He kept looking from Rory to James but said nothing. He looked straight at James. "One more chance. If she so much as looks at alcohol I'm taking her to the hospital. I don't want to be a grandparent before I'm forty. That'd just be depressing." He walked away with Parvati in tow and we all just stared.

"He's not going to tell is he?" asked James slowly.

"I don't think he would. Should we be talking about this with him here?" asked Rory gesturing to me with her head.

"He knows too. He heard everything. He won't tell anyone but people are going to figure it out."

Rory shook her head slightly. "James, I want to go home."

"Yeah okay, I'll take you. You can handle Andy right?" he asked me. I nodded silently. I watched as he put an arm around her and half dragged, half carried her outside.

_**...**_

_APOV_

The party was great, I was having the time of my life, but there was something bugging me. Where were Scorp and James? They had been gone for what seemed like hours when Scorpius returned looking rather tired and haggard.

_What's up?_

_Nothing._

I stared at him. He was never, ever that blunt with me. "Where's James?" I tried casually.

"He went home."

"Hm," Albus said quietly, "that doesn't seem like James. He lives for this New Year's party."

I was a little shocked as well. He'd been talking about it all week and he seemed so excited. "I think I'm gonna go and see if he's okay."

_Please don't do that Andy._

_And why shouldn't I? He's _my _boyfriend after all._

_You'll regret it. He's tired, he might say something he'll regret._

_Pfft, doubt it, he's been so kind this week._

_Don't say I didn't warn you..._

I quickly said a round of goodbyes and flooed myself to the Potter's house. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find James anywhere. I went and sat in his room, deciding I'd wait until he got home. I saw the letter that Rory had written him sitting beside his bed and I just couldn't resist. I scanned the note quickly and heard glass shatter somewhere at the back of my head. I quickly pieced together everything that had happened over the last week, every word that James had spoken to me, the way he'd acted that morning when he wouldn't come out of his room. It all fit, but somehow I realised that I didn't.

_**...**_

I went on acting like nothing had happened. Why worry a guy for nothing right? We returned to school on the second but I noticed that James had been spending a lot of time with Rory, more time than he spent with me, in fact.

_You should tell him you know._

I could hardly tell if that was my own thoughts or if it was my brother. I smiled inwardly. He'd been trying to help me since the second he knew that I found out. It didn't matter though, James had responsibilities now.

I had just left the Gryffindor common room when I heard a noise behind me.

"Andy, wait!" called Rory from behind me. I stopped walking and waited for her to waddle over to me.

"What is it?" I sighed once she caught her breath.

"I need to tell you something. James didn't want you to know but you deserve to. It wouldn't be fair if you didn't."

I sighed exasperatingly. "What doesn't he want me to know?"

"I wasn't sure if you were too stupid to figure it out or just didn't want to believe it. He's the father. He thought it'd be easier of you didn't know," she said moving her hand to rest them on her bulging stomach. "He loves you too much to hurt you."

"I've known since New Years, Rory. Scorpius isn't as good at blocking off his mind as he thinks he is."

"You know? How could you know?" she demanded.

"Out of sight, out of mind right?" I replied absentmindedly.

"But I haven't been out of sight. He's always with us," she said, including her unborn child.

"I know. But do you notice that whenever the two of you are together I'm not there. Whenever you walk into a room I leave it. The only reason I'm talking to you at the moment is because we aren't avoiding the issue anymore," I said tiredly.

"So you just don't care?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course I care," I said as a tear slipped down my face. "I care more than I'd like to let on."

"So what are you going to do now that I've let it 'slip'?" she asked still caressing her stomach.

The realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks. It felt like there was no air left in me. I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare at Rory like an idiot until I heard her worriedly say my name.

"I'm going to marry Ivan Krum."

"What?" she said dropping her hands from her stomach. "How could you do that to James? He loves you."

"You think I don't love him," I stated plainly.

"Well, no I don't. Not if you're willing to leave him for some asshole that you don't even like."

"The baby needs him more than I ever will."

"That isn't true!" she said grasping at my shoulders. "He needs you more than he needs me. He needs you more than anything. He won't stay with me if you're out of the picture."

"He's honourable. He'll do the right thing for his kid even if it means being with someone you don't think he loves. You both have had to grow up more than ever this past year and you've done it together. You don't just let that go even if it means being with the one," I turned to leave but added as an afterthought. "I'd like to leave with some dignity. Please don't go around announcing that I'm going to leave my boyfriend for a Bulgarian Quidditch player. I don't want to have to say goodbye."

"Your secret is safe with me. As much as we don't like each other," Rory started.

"You can say it; we hate each other," I interrupted.

She laughed. "Okay, as much as we _hate_ each other I am going to miss you."

I pulled her into a quick hug and walked away before she could come out of her stunned silence.

…

The Gryffindor common room was deserted when I went back inside. I put my books down and picked up my already bulging suitcase. Even though today was the last official day of school we weren't due to leave Hogwarts for another two days. I couldn't wait that long, I had to get out of that place before I drowned in my life.

I dragged my suitcase into the empty common room and struggled to find my stash of floo powder. Scorpius burst into the room just as I was about to throw the powder into the flames.

"Andy, don't do this," he pleaded.

My eyes filled with tears as I turned around. "I can't stay here and watch them anymore, Scorp. I can't pretend it doesn't kill me anymore."

"Then break up with him! I only came to this school because you wanted to. You can't leave me here to pick up the pieces."

I stood there looking at my obviously desperate brother. His eyes were brimming with tears and I could tell they were about to spill over. "I don't care if I never see Mother and Father again. You can go back to Beauxbatons. I'll go to Durmstrang again. You have other options."

"I know," I whispered. "I just want to be somewhere where I won't see the ten page spread of the first Potter grandchild. Rory deserves a father for her baby. That baby needs its Dad."

"You need its Dad. He needs your support."

"He doesn't even have the guts to tell me he's the father, Scorpius. He doesn't want me to know. He thought I wouldn't figure it out. I'm smart, God damn it!"

"He didn't want to lose you."

"I don't love him. I don't want to be with him anymore. I want Ivan Krum."

"At least break up with him in person."

"Here," I held out a small envelope to him and he took it cautiously. "Give this to him."

"A letter?"

"I'm going to tell Molly before I go to Bulgaria. I'll tell her everything and then I'm gone. We'll still see each other sometimes."

He crossed the room quickly and pulled me into a tight hug. "Do what you gotta do, sis, just don't get hurt, okay."

I threw my floo powder into the fire. "The Burrow!" I stepped into the green flames and the last thing I saw was James coming through the portrait.

…

Molly was preparing dinner for herself and Arthur when I turned up. She came into the living room, wand at the ready, but put it back in her pocket when she saw me.

"Andy, you scared me half to death, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" she asked quickly when she saw my face.

"I'm not going back to school after the summer."

"Yes you are! Why wouldn't you?" she asked suddenly pulling me into a hug.

I couldn't help myself. I sank to the floor and told her everything between fits of sobbing. I told her about James and Rory and their baby.

"Is that everything?" she asked me when I was finished talking.

I shook my head and erupted in a new wave of sobs. She hugged me tight to her chest and made soft shushing sounds as her hand traced an invisible circle on my back. "Now, why don't you want to go back to school?"

"James won't choose between me and the baby. I can't look at that _thing_. If I stay I'll be forced to look into the face of the child growing inside someone else and see him. I'm making this choice for him. I've sent an owl to Ivan and my mother. They both know what I'm choosing."

"What do mean you 'sent an owl to Ivan'?" she asked seriously before realisation dawned on her face. "No…"

"I'm sorry Molly."

"You can't just go and live in a country where you don't know anyone and can't speak the language."

"I speak semi-fluent Bulgarian, I'll manage. I have to be going now. Ivan and his family will be expecting me. If you don't mind I need to pack and get dressed."

"Don't be silly. I'll help you."

We made our way up stairs in silence and packed up my things. I never realised how big the room was until it was completely bare.

"I think that's everything," said Molly finally. I could tell she was trying to be strong but the crack in her voice gave her away. "You need to get dressed?"

"Yes, robes or a nice dress will probably suffice."

"Stop that. Stop trying to act all regal. I know you better than that."

"Can I have a few minutes?"

She left the room quietly and I dug some dress robes from one of my many suitcases and threw them on. I brushed my long black hair and stared at my reflection in the mirror above my empty dressing table. I looked terrible. My eyes were red and swollen and my hair looked greasy and unwashed. I didn't look a thing like Aunt Andromeda anymore, I knew I looked exactly how Aunt Bellatrix looked when she escaped Azkaban. I looked half crazed.

"So, Andy, hope you know what you're doing," I said to my reflection quietly.

* * *

A/N: So I know I discontinued this ages ago but I was going through my computer last night and I found a heap of unfinished stuff so I'm gonna start writing again soon. This is the last chapter before the epilogue but I am going to do a sequel to this one that should hopefully be better than this one. Once again I am massively sorry!


	16. Epilogue: The Letter

The Letter

**I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side**

**Starts With Goodbye – Carrie Underwood**

**June 1, 2021**

_My dearest James,_

_I hope that one day you can forgive me for this but right now I can't stand to look into your eyes and pretend I'm okay. I have loved you every minute of every day since I met you and honestly the idea of living my life without you terrifies me. We've drifted apart over the last couple of months, and honestly I don't blame you. I'd want to be with my kid too. I'm really sorry about the way this has to go but I can't see any other way at the moment. I'm going to marry Ivan during the summer, as planned, and I can tell you're going to be an excellent father. Please don't try to contact me._

_Forgive me._

James stared blankly at the letter for what seemed an eternity. Scorpius studied his face carefully. Without warning James through the letter into the flames of the fire that Andy had disappeared into only hours before and stood abruptly.

"I have a family to take care of," he muttered to nobody in particular as he pushed the portrait open and walked away without turning back.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for Somebody Else's Song! It was two years in the making and 2 very half assed chapters at the end but I honestly couldn't continue with that part of it. Personally I've moved on and I'm now ready to start a sequel, which I hope will be better and longer (and be updated more frequently). It's called Where Do We Go From Here and should be posted by Tuesday next week Australian time. Thanks for those of you who have reviewed this story, you have no idea what it means to me to get that feedback, and feel free to continue giving it. Nothing makes me happier than seeing an email from fanfiction. So I'll see you all, if there's any of you left that is, next week. :)


End file.
